Questioning The Crew Of Straw Hats
by BaconRainbow
Summary: You can ask the gang questions! And now Challenges too! Read for more details -Chap. 1 and 36-,You don't even have to have a user to review! :3 It has sex, yaoi, yuri, everything you could imagine an then some! XD
1. Chapter 1 Basic Info

Author's Note: I haven't heard from pyro-princess, so kinda feel bad about that.

I do give extreme credit to her for inspiring me/ this idea. :3 She writes wicked awesome stories you guys, you should check her out. I have her story 'One Piece Question Corner' under my favorite's.

It was a rainy day on the Go Merry, or Going Merry as I'm told.

Luffy walks over to Nami, "We don't have any money?"

Nami looks up at her captain and blinks "What are you talking about Luffy?"

"I couldn't buy meat." Luffy whined

Nami rolled her eyes, Zoro walked in and yawned.

"I'm pretty sure we have money Luffy."

"I don't know about that Nami, Sanji spent a lot of belli on porn." Zoro said shocking Nami that her alleged lover would do something like that, Luffy just stood there confused.

"What's porn?" Luffy asked curious

Nami and Zoro sweat dropped, as Sanji walked in. Nami walked over and slapped him in the head. Sanji whined "Nami-swan, why did you do that?"

"You spent belli on _porn_?"

"I'm sorry Nami-swan!"

Needless to say, Sanji had to be sent to Chopper.

Later, that day everyone gathered on the deck.

"I have some bad news guys." Nami said glaring in Sanji's direction.

"What is it navigator-san?" Robin asked

"Because of _someone_ we're broke."

"How are we gonna make more belli?" Franky asked

"Yeah, were gonna need money for food and other essentials." Zoro added

"How are we going to buy meat, Nami?" Luffy whined

"Will have to get a job."

Yumi stretches "Maybe I can help with that?"

Nami looks at her, "How so?"

"If all of you our willing and up for it, let some peeps' ask you guys questions. Every question you answer BaconRainbow will gladly give you 1,500 belli."

"I'm in." Zoro said leaning back on the railing.

Chopper and Usopp nod "Us too!"

Luffy says grinning "shishishi, I can taste the meat now!"

"For Nami-swan and Robin-chan~!" Sanji said standing up

"Heck, why not?" Franky answered stretching

"Sounds rather amusing." Brook said stroking his imaginary beard

"Sure." Robin said closing her book

Nami nods "Then it's agreed. Will do it."

Yumi smiles "Okay. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

Ace jumps on the deck "Hey, hey don't forget me. Sign me up to. I need to get food!"

Yumi laughs a little "Very well."

Well you heard/read it yourselves, you guys can ask the crew: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Franky, Ace and even my OC Yumi. Any and every question you want! Tis' why it's rated M. xD

Ask your question(s), in the comments.

Remember, your helping the crew to not be broke. Even thou it was Sanji's fault.

~BaconRainbow


	2. Chapter 2

Being our first to ask the straw crew questions is, Kurayami Angel. Her questions are:

hmm...why does franky wear a speedo? why wont luffy ask nami out? does zoro like tashigi? ROFL i have a lot of questions XD sorry

* * *

Franky: I'm appalled! It's comfy, if you were to be splashed with water you'd have a type of water gear on-

Zoro: he's just weird.

Franky: *goes to the corner and sulks* I'm not weird!

Luffy: ask Nami out? Eeeh? *pokes Zoro* Zoorrooo, what's that mean?

Zoro: Date her basically.

Luffy: But she's Nakama!

Zoro: *shrugs*

Brook: *skips merrily to Zoro* Do you like Tashigi?

Zoro: *yawns*

Brook: Zoro answer me! *hits him with a tennis racket*

Zoro: *grumbles* I don't have time for girls, there only trouble anyway.

* * *

Me: ta-da~ You can ask as many as 10 questions per comment :p

It's shorter then I exspected xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello. Don't be afraid to ask tons of question's, makes a longer chapter. xD

any who, we have 2 questions.

Kuraymi Angel asks: why is Brook so perverted, was he a pervert before he died?

and

ichigo1508 asks: is Luffy as innocent minded as everybody thinks he is?

* * *

The hole room looks at Brook,

Zoro: I think ero-cook got to him.

Sanji: *throws a cushion at Zoro* I did no such thing!

Sanji and Zoro duel it out.

Brook: Uh.. guys?

Zoro and Sanji: What?

Brook: I was a 'perv' before nothings changed, well cept maybe I've in braced it more. Since Sanji is accepted for his, why not me?

The room develops a dreary silence.

Luffy: *looks at the piece of paper in front of him* Eh? Zoro what's this mean?

Zoro: *rolls eyes* are you in any way-

Luffy: have curly eyebrows and a Afro?

Zoro: ...Sure, Luffy lets go with that.

Luffy: ah, well no. I did have an Afro thou! *grins*

Brook: *puts hands on his hips* there something wrong with Afro's?

Luffy: no?

Brook: ahuh

* * *

Me: tada~

I'll try and post daily, but it's gonna be hard. If only I could type and post from my DSi. I can pretty much do everything else xD

I am on constantly, I'm addicted needless to say. Mainly to One Piece fan fictions. xD

Anyway, enjoy and R&R.

By the way, that means Read&Review. Not read and run. :p


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! xD The crew has alot of questions to answer today!

So, with no further ado.

lexzly asks: does Luffy wash his hair? why is Robin often so quiet? do you know how to read Luffy? how many times do you Luffy and Ace have to eat just so you can feel full? what's the weirdest place you accidentally fell asleep Ace? Chopper, do you cut your fur? Sanji, is it true that you have a massive ** collection?(niiiice! xD) Zoro, how does it feel being slashed with a sword so many times? were did Usopp go? Ace, do you prefer men or women, are you gay, is it true that you and Marco are secret lovers, will you go out on a date with me?(You have some funny questions xD and don't worry I'm like that with zoro!)

* * *

Luffy: was my hair?

Ace: you better.

Luffy: I do ace!

Robin: *looks up from book and shrugs* I prefer reading.

Robin: luffy-san read?

Luffy: ace, has read to me?

Ace: i've never seen him read. *grabs a small children's book and hands book to luffy*

Luffy: *takes and reads* the little train went up the track-

*everyone looks at him surprised*

Sanji: they can feel full?

Luffy and Ace: *shrug*

Usopp: I've seen it once with my own eyes, he ate practically everything the town had..

Ace: *thinks* not sure.

Yumi(my oc): didn't you once fall asleep with Luffy?

Ace: we were kids. still not the weirdest.

Yumi: then what?

Ace: hm, have to get back to you on that.

Chopper: my fur? *shakes head* It sheds. no need to cut it.

Zoro and Usopp: *carry several boxes in*

Sanji: *sweat drops*

Zoro: this isn't even all of it.

Usopp: wonder who has more Brook or Sanji...

Zoro: Sanji by far.

Sanji: shut up both of you!

Zoro: *fell asleep*

Nami: *kicks him in the stomach*

Zoro: *twitches slightly but still sleeps*

Nami: sorry, lexzly. he's hard to wake up.

Usopp: I'M RIGHT HERE! *flails then looks at paper*

Ace: ...

Usopp: your gay? and with Marco?

Ace: me and Marco are NOT lovers. sheesh.

Usopp: your gay then?

Ace: No!

Usopp: welll?

Luffy: *puppy face* ace?

Ace: *sighs* I don't exactly have a preference.

* * *

Me: xD had to brake it into to sections. I started to get lost, anyways~

lexzly asks: how many clothes have Ace burned from his devil fruit ability? Nami, who's cuter Ace or Luffy? Zoro, have you ever got lost at thousand sunny, because you have a awful sense of direction? Franky, besides speedo's. did you ever consider wearing pants, or do you have a massive evasion to them? Brook, what is your secret in maintaining your afro? Usopp, did you ever consider having a afro just like Brook? Luffy, can you stretch all parts of your body? As in ALL of them, even your family jewels?(hilarious question! xD) Ace, are you still a virgin? will you consider going on a date with me?

* * *

Yumi: why do you think he never wears a shirt?

Ace: *narrows eyes* I haven't burned any clothes

Yumi: puh-lease! then why don't you wear a shirt then, hm?

Ace: that's not why! I just don't like to.

Yumi: ahuh

Ace: ...fine. twice.

Nami: *tilts head a little* hm, Luffy or Ace?

Ace, I guess.

Zoro: I do not have a awful sense of direction!

Robin: sorry, but you do.

Sanji: several times. when doesn't marimo get lost?

Zoro: shut up ero-cook!

Franky: pants? *panics* Nooooo! not pants!

*the rest of the crew sweatdrops*

Yumi: I don't think he ever wore pants.

Franky: *shuns* no pants. no pants.

Brook: *sparkle eyes* oh yes lexzly, it takes some work. but it's well worth it. I wish I could tell you, but if I did then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?

Usopp: *glances at Brook* an afro like his? nope. Luffy has thou.

Luffy: *tilts head* my entire body is rubber?

Zoro: interesting question.

Nami: *raises eyebrow* can you Luffy?

Luffy: Eh?

Nami: stretch all of your body parts?

Luffy: *nods*

Ace: virgin?

Yumi: *shines flash light on him* are you?

Ace: *rolls eyes* no.

Yumi: aand?

Ace: Depends. I'd want to get to know you first.

* * *

Me: hope I and the crew answered your questions :3

member, to R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings :3 Bacon here, who else?

Before start, LittleAngelYume had suggested I separate the questions.

So it'd be less confusing. I totally agree I meant to do it before, actually. xD so on ward!

* * *

First we have some questions from lexzly (just full of questions aren't ya? :3),

Ace, who's hotter you or Marco?

Ace: *twitches* there's nothing going about between me and Marco!

Nor am I conceded!

Yumi: *pats Ace's shoulder* it'll be okay Ace.

Luffy, chicken or pork, which one will you choose? do you eat vegetables?

Luffy: I like all meat! ...veggies? what's that?

Sanji: it's nothing Luffy.

Brook, do you collect women's underwear?

Brook: *jaws drop to the floor* I-I-I-I don't know what your talking about!

Sanji: *strokes his imaginary beard* so you do?

Brook: *sighs* I _did_, okay?

Robin, have you ever been drunk?

Robin: *blinks* drunk? Not that I can recall, no.

Are there any underwear thief's in the Mugiwara crew?

Yumi: Mugiwara crew? Author-chan, what's the mugiwara crew?

Me: ...This shows how behind I am. That's for sure, that or I don't remember. Sorry! I'll look it up later :3

Luffy, what can you say about Boa Hancock, don't you like her?

Me: why does she sound familiar? Anyway, its not accurate-

Luffy: Eeh? She's a person?

hey Zoro, who's better swordsman you or Brook?

Zoro: *glances* he's nothing compared to my skills.

Brook, do you poop?

Brook: *makes o3o face and in a funny accent* That isn't any your business!

Usopp: I don't think he does. since he is a skeleton.

Sanji. How many times have you experienced nose bleeds?

Sanji: Zero!

Zoro: worse liar then Usopp, I'd say about million times now.

Luffy, are you a yaoi fan?

Luffy: yaoi? *pokes zoro* What's yaoi?

Zoro: *chokes* go ask Sanji

Sanji: *waves hands* don't look at me!

Brook: *rolls eyes*

Chopper: what is it?

Brook: guy and guy sex.

Luffy and Chopper: *blinks*

ACE, will you marry me?

Ace: ...if I had a dollar for every fan girl that asked.

Yumi: Ace don't be mean!

Ace: *sighs* I'll date. but marriage pushing it.

* * *

Then from LittleAngelYume we have,

Ace, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Ace: have we not been over this? Yes.

Sanji, who do you like more Nami or Robin?

Sanji: *pouts* why must I choose between Nami-swan and Robin-chan? There so beautiful~

Robin, what's your favorite book?

Robin: anything on history. *smiles*

Nami, what's more important money or your orange trees?

Nami: ...*looks at trees and puts hands on her hips* My orange tree?

* * *

Me: wwooo! Hope it was less confusing this time xD

Member to R&R! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Woot few more questions :3

I will have to take a few days off from typing, I'll post the 7th chapter on saturday/sunday. :3

* * *

Here are some questions from Kurayami Angel,

franky if u had to choose between robin and nami, who?

Franky: easy. Robin.

nami do u like luffy more than a friend? would u go out with him?

Nami: *looks at Luffy then shakes head* he's cute and all but not my type

how does sanji NOT have cancer after smoking for like, sooo long.

Sanji: magic?

* * *

Me: sorry if its lame but i should be getting off the puter xD


	7. Chapter 7

Woooot! It's always fun finding questions in the comments! I'm a dork, I'm well aware. :p This time our questions are from Sven-Churhinov, they ask:

If Nami were to give a blow-job to one of the straw hat crew, who would it be? (excluding Ace, and same goes for Robin)

If Zoro has to choose between a nakama and his sword Wado, what will he choose?

* * *

Yumi: *feels slightly ignored by the questioners but understands that with being an OC has an effect on that, so eagerly awaits the answers from the quite amusing question*

Nami: *crosses her arms and thinks* who would it be? Definitely not Usopp!

Yumi: welll Nami?

Nami: everyone, well most of everyone would want me to say Luffy. But I feel obliged to say Sanji. *shrugs* What about you Robin?

Robin: *closes her book* Alright, I'll play along. Hm,.. I guess Franky-san.

Yumi: Intristing.

Nami: *rolls her eyes*

Yumi: *goes over to Zoro* Zoro-kun~

Zoro: *sighs a little annoyed* What?

Yumi: You have a question to answer.

Zoro: *sighs once more* Why couldn't I have both?

Yumi: *shrug* It's a question.

Zoro: Ahuh, well. I'll go with both.

* * *

Me: Lameness Zoro! L-a-m-e-n-e-s-s!

Yumi: Author-chan, when are you gonna post more chapters of The Story Of A Broken Hearted Girl?

Me: Soon, I need motivators. Just one comment is plenty enough motivation for me :3

Yumi: m

Me: Mhm! Also, I would like to encourage that you guys vote on my poll. I wanna do kinda of a smut/'popcorn' thing, and who ever gets the most votes is, yeah, the winner! :p

Yumi: Vote!

Me: I was going to say something else but now I cant remember... So til' next time~ R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, long story short. My room is being moved around soo it's like a disaster zone... Meaning, I can't even go on the computer as much. This up coming week is like the same deal even if I'm able to bring the laptop I can only type this stuff not post it. :l I apologize. I'm hoping I can finish fixing my room tonight. I don't know. Make's me wish my DSi could type and post stories. I can literally do bout everything else on fanfiction but that! Okay, okay enough about me. xD

* * *

There questions come from lexzly,

1. Ace, what do you and Marco usually do to pass time?

Ace: ...I see where this is going. I will say this one more time. I have nor, will I have anything to do with Marco. Weather it's a 'date' or **. *crosses arms annoyed*

Yumi: *trys not to laugh* Dude, on fanfiction your always paired with Luffy! If your not gay then what?

Ace: Zoro is always paired with Sanji.

Yumi:...

Ace: Ha! Now what s-u-c-k-e-r?

Yumi: *hits him in the back of the head with frying pan* I apologize for his behavior.

2. Robin, if you are to choose who among your crew who will you sleep with?

Robin: Assuming, you mean nothing by 'sleep with'. Nami, I suppose.

3. Chopper, do you enjoy sticking chop sticks in your nose while dancing?

Chopper: Yes?

Usopp: It's intriguing. He never gets asked any 'personal' questions.

Yumi: Shut up Usopp.

4. Brook, how can you smell when you have no nose?

Brook: How can a snake? *snickers*

Sanji: Eh?

Brook: precisely.

5. Sanji, when was the last time you didn't smoke?

Sanji: w-

Yumi: I'm gonna guess some time around when you were 14.

Sanji: *rolls eyes*

Yumi: Soo, I'm right?

Sanji: No. I don't know.

Yumi: L-a-m-e

6. Luffy, can you understand monkey language? Considering your name is Monkey D. Luffy?

Luffy: Nope? *shrug*

Random Monkey: eeee!

Luffy: *gasp* Jimmy fell down a well?

RM: E eee eee.

Luffy: *nods*

7. Nami, who among the crew owes you money and still hasn't paid?

Nami: Easy. Zoro.

8. ACE, do you know the chicken dance?

Ace: *glares* don't. go. there.

Yumi: why not?

Ace: just don't.

Yumi: fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Like oh my gosh! Commentness! Yay! These question's come from lexzly :3

* * *

Hey Ace, how come your sooo defensive whenever I ask about Marco? I'm not implying anything?

Ace: ...

Yumi: I think it's because they truly are secret lovers. *nods*

Ace: we're not like that.

Yumi: suure

Ace: at least my _supposed_ boyfriend isn't the yaoi porn star.

Yumi: *narrows eyes* do I need to get the frying pan again?

Ace: ...no ma'am

Yumi: now. answer lexzly's question.

Ace: well, when people insist that your with him or your brother. yeah, you get _defensive_.

Yumi: you could be nice.

Ace: I could couldn't I?

Luffy, can you do the chicken dance?

Usopp: Of course he can! I taught him!

Luffy: *nods*

Yumi, how come Ace is mean to you?

Yumi: it's how we are. *shrug* we mess with each other, thou lately he's been more of a jerk about it

Ace: I can hear you, you know

Yumi: good.

Ace: *sighs a lil*

Usopp, what will you do when a sea king attacks?

Usopp: I-I-I U-U-sopp t-the great will stand and fight it off! *shaking nervously*

Brook, who among your crew can sing pretty well?

Brook: *thinks* Hmm,...

Nami: just answer.

Brook: Robin.

Nami: I can't sing?

Brook: I didn't say you couldn't.

Sanji, whats your favorite among your ** collection?

Sanji: what collection? I don't have a collection.

Zoro: we've been over this, just answer!

Sanji: er,..

Zoro: *holds up magazine* I think this is his _favorite_

Sanji: *snatches it from zoro and holds it close*

Zoro, why is your hair green?

Zoro: it's g-e-n-t-i-c!

Ace, can I have your hat?

Ace: fine, for a day.

* * *

Me: yay for comments! member to R&R! You don't have to have a user to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya! Welcome to chapter 9 of...

Questioning The Straw Hat Crew! Weeee I love it when people ask Yumi questions to! x3

Today are questions are from, Sven-Churlinov. :D

* * *

Sanji, for sex with Nami will you suck Zoro's dick?

Zoro: who said I would even let him near it?

Sanji: ... For Nami-swan? *glances at Zoro* for how long?

Nami: *rolls eyes* men are such pigs

TO ALL STRAW HAT PIRATES: will you let Boa Hancock give your captain the pleasure no other man can have?

Usopp: okay, me? I wanna now what's up with the er,.. _dirty_ questions..

(had to throw my oc in xD) Yumi: *shrug* sure, and Usopp. Your a guy, act like one.

Nami: ...no comment

Zoro: Luffy doesn't even seem interested in that kind of thing

Sanji: *trys to get to Zoro's dick*

Zoro: *pulls sword out and put it to Sanji's neck* Go away ero-cook

Sanji: *backs up slowly* huh?

Robin: If Luffy wants to.

Franky: High time the squirt got some action

Brook: definitely

Ace: *walks over* Luffy's finally getting a girlfriend?

Luffy: *makes o3o face* I don't know?

Yumi, do you still love Zoro?

Yumi: *blinks and blushes a little*

Zoro: *asleep on deck*

Nami: *pokes yumi* well?

Yumi: If you really love someone you never stop loving them, if you do then you never truly loved them

Nami: that doesn't answer the question, you know

Yumi: *leans head down a little* well, how can I not love him?

Zoro: *yawns*

Usopp, do you have the guts to battle a terminator alone?

Yumi: *hands Usopp pictures and shows him videos* Author-chan said to show you these

Usopp: ... *nervously shaking* T-t-there's n-no w-w-way I-I c-could!

Nami, if your nakama were in a dire situation and the only way to save them is by letting chopper rip your ** with his reindeer dick, will you do it?

Nami: *face red from embarrassment* rip my what?

Chopper: your-

Nami: not now Chopper! *walks in circles* there would have to be another way!

Chopper: Nami the question says-

Nami: I know what it says! I don't think I could get myself- There's no way- I-I *shakes head*

Chopper: *stands on the side lines idly flipping thru a magazine*

Nami: ...can we come back to this one?

* * *

Me: Awsome!

Rp: She has a very perverted mind, worse some days more then others

Me: been awhile... Hey! I do not!

Rp: a.. huh

Me: okay. sadly, I do have a mind like that... :l xl

Rp: :p knew it

Me: any who~ I had this awsome Idea for chapter 10~! For 10 I was thinking the crew asks each other questions xD I still don't know if I'll do that thou.

Rp: what about your new story and such?

Me: It miiight become a forum, so look out for my forums xD


	11. Chapter 11

Today are questions come from Sven-Churlinov :3

* * *

Franky, can you defeat the TX?

Franky: I don't see why not *nods*

Luffy: I have a question, why is Sven so addicted to terminator?

Chopper: no idea

Zoro, do you think you are cooler than Blade and can you defeat him?

Zoro: *raises eyebrow* haven't even met the guy, and suddenly I have to fight him?

Robin: *sighs* it's a question Zoro

Luffy, you said you would save your nakama at all costs even if it means getting castrated and talk till the rest of your life like a girl?

Luffy: yes?

To all strawhats: Do you think Sanji can defeat Hworang from the Tekken 6 and do you think he is a better looking one too :p

Sanji: I'll beat him till I am the only one!

Nami: *shrug*

Robin: *reading* Cook-san can surely take him

Chopper: *nods*

Zoro: Sanji can't even brake a twig!

Luffy: *eats meat* Sanji can if he tried. and when do looks matter?

Franky, Brook and Nami: *nod in agreement*

To all strawhats: Are you happy that I am not asking perverted questions? Especially the ladies, although Nami, I still want your answer about Chopper.

Nami: *sighs* Fine, I do it to save them. And *shrug* I think so.

Yumi: I think its funnier when people ask perverted questions, the reactions are priceless.

Sanji: As long as there not about me.

Franky: What kind of man can't handle a question?

Brook: A skeleton. Skull Joke!

Luffy: *laughs* Skull joke!

Usopp: Yeah, yeah. Because skeletons are not men. *rolls eyes* I don't have a preferance.

Robin: *shrugs*

Chopper: I'm happy about it.

Zoro: *yawns* I don't know.


	12. Chapter 12

Today are question's come from triple baka & Hyouton Inuki :3

Before we get started I absolutely loved this comment from triple baka

"Lol I think this is all~ ^_^

I love your writing style and I love this story" I'm soo glad you like it! :3 And please feel free to ask as many question as you want! Now on ward!

* * *

Luffy, would you steal Nami's panties and give them to Brook for 3 tons of meat?

Luffy: Mmeeaaaattt~

Yumi: I think that's a yes *laughs*

Robin, do you ever stop reading?

Yumi: a lot of people ask that.

Robin: Yes, there are times I don't read

Brook, why steal girls panties when you sleep near the guys underwear? You could probably get them easier...

Brook: Do I look gay to you?

Yumi: weeell, you are a skeleton. it's hard to tell. and it would be easier.

Brook: a..huh. well, what am I going to do with there underwear?

Yumi: ...I don't know!

Brook: you just want Zoro's.

Yumi: ..do not

Zoro- will you ever actually beat Mihawk or will he kick your ass? (fail almost typed her xD)

Zoro: he won't 'kick my ass' *rolls eyes*

Franky- I have to ask. Why a speedo? WHY!

Franky: because~

Yumi: oh no...

Franky: there so super~ *sings*

Yumi: Why did you have to get him singing *puts earplugs in*

Chopper, why did Oda-sensei make you so cute?

Chopper: *shrug* because he wanted someone cute?

Zoro, would you date a fan girl if she distracted Mihawk so you could win!

Zoro: noo?

Yumi: *clings to Zoro* Mine!

Usopp, why do you look so freaky?

Usopp: I finally get a question and its about my nose? You people. tsk tsk. it's how I was born!

Yumi: it'll be okay Usopp.

* * *

Ace, What will you think if Marco goes out with Shanks?

Ace: ...Why does everyone think we're- *sighs* I don't see that happening at all.

Yumi: What if it did?

Ace: then good for them, I guess

Robin, Could you tell me how Sanji's hidden eye looks?

Robin: Hidden eye?

Yumi: yeah, I double that. what hidden eye?

Nami, Do you love Jozu?

Nami: noo?

Sanji, Have you ever try using Zoro's swords as knives?

Sanji: once. its never to be spoken of again!


	13. Chapter 13

More questions from triple baka :3

* * *

Zoro, would you have sex with Sanji for fan girls?

Zoro: no way in h-

Yumi: watch your language Zoro-kun~!

Zoro: *rolls eyes a little* still no. there's no way I'd ever do that.

Sanji: I agree with marimo.

Sanji, why did you use Zoro's swords!

Sanji: *shrug*

Zoro: *glares* you know full well why you ero-cook!

Yumi: *sighs*

Sanji, would you date my friend Saara?

Sanji: one date, couldn't hurt.

Chopper, did you know you copied Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?

Chopper: wwhhhaaa?

Yumi: hmm, think she's right.

Chopper: not that punk again! he's always trying to cramp my pimping style!

Yumi: *raises eyebrow high* ..okay then

And to the whole crew, how can you guys handle the constant changes in weather without getting sick!

Luffy: sick? never been sick before...

Zoro: *shrug*

Nami: na ni, I've been sick before!

Yumi: I think this is more of a question for Oda, personally I think they have high immunity's.

Usopp: I fight off the weather, because I'm Usopp the-

Yumi: chicken.

Usopp: *rolls eyes* was gonna say brave!

Sanji: I provide the up most nutricious and best food to keep the crew healthy and strong

Robin: *shrugs and sips coffee*

Franky: because of super~

Yumi: *cuts him off* no singing!

Franky: *pouts in corner*

Brook: skeleton's can't get sick! skull joke!

Ace: *shrugs and thinks: they are a strange crew*


	14. Chapter 14

On ward! Questions are from triple baka! :3

* * *

Sanji, would you have sex with Zoro if you were guaranteed to have 1000 pretty girls to yourself?

Sanji: *thinks*

Yumi: Deal or No Deal!

Sanji: DEAL!

Zoro, why haven't you beat Mihawk yet?

Zoro: *shrugs*

Yumi: I think it's because he's to busy sleeping.

Zoro, how did you get your scar on your eye?

Yumi: okay, even I have to ask. What scar? Author-chan! Are you _**that**_ behind?

Me: apparently 0.0

Luffy, since your made of rubber, do you need condoms!

Luffy: condoms? Sanji! What's a condom?

Sanji: *eyes wide and bewildered* How- How could you not know?

Yumi: *sighs and explains to Luffy*

Luffy: *eyes wide* I.. I.. I.. don't know

Nami, would you have sex with Zoro for 1,000,000,000 beri?

Nami: ...*thinks* yes.

Zoro: What's with me and sex?

Brook, do you have sex as a skeleton and with who?

Brook: Ssh~! It's a secret~!

Sanji, can I have a cookie! Pleeeeease! Pretty please~?

Sanji: *hands one cookie* There you go.

Zoro, can I hug you? Please? (fan girl shriek)

Zoro: uh... sorry... no?

Yumi: Zoro, its just _1_ hug its not going to kill you.

Zoro: that's what you say now.

Yumi: ahuh..


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again my readers of the world~ :3

* * *

triple baka writes~:

Omg how do you get chapters out so fast! /_^

Me: Ah motivation of reviews/comments is a powerful thing xD

to Zoro- meany~! I just want a hug! (cries) Sanji can u make Zoro hug me please!

Sanji: sorry no luck there.

Zoro: *sticks tongue out*

And thanks for the cookie Sanji! ^_^

Sanji: no problems *offers more cookies*

and Luffy, you should see if you need to use the condoms or not. So do you love anyone on the crew~? ;)

Luffy: probably should.. *thinks* i love all my nakama!

Zoro, since you are meany~, what's the most perverted thing you've done on the crew?

Yumi: *anxiously raises hand* I know! I know!  
Zoro: shut up! I'm not telling and neither are you!

Yumi: *pouts* hmmp!

Sanji, why not just choose one girl instead of being a heart breaker?

Sanji: *shrugs*

Yumi: he's a perv, what do you expect?

Sanji: *glares*

Yumi: *holds up frying pan*

Sanji: *backs off slowly*

Chopper, since your a doctor, how is it medically possible for a vampire to sparkle? Or is Stephanie Meyer, the one who created sparkling vampires, on crack?

Chopper: vampires? _vampires sparkling?_ Impossible!

Yumi: maybe its maybaleen~ ah jokes of sparkles.

To Franky, Nami, and Zoro, did you 2(three you mean? :p) die your hair! And if so, how old were you? Because I know your past and you guys had colorful hair as kids so I wanted to know.

Zoro: its g-e-n-t-i-c

Franky: I-I I don't remember *sobs silently*

Nami: it's all natural~

And I am insane that's why I can think of all of these...

Me: *nods* I like questions

Zoro is a meany so I'm going to torture him! I love him but he's being mean~ so the torture is on!

Me: awesome, thou Yumi might put up a fight xD

Don't worry, author-chan. I just got caught up with one piece so don't feel bad about being behind

Me: thank yous' I need to catch up baaad. Thou that's why I have my boy(friend? I think. I be uncertain) He up-date's me on Naruto and One Piece. *nods*

I'm really amazed you put 2 chapters out in a day. I was really shocked! But as normal, your writing is spectacular and I will get my revenge in Zoro~

Me: thank yous~ I looove getting reviews! And I'm thrilled you like my story's! :3

* * *

Sven-Churlinov writes~:

Zoro if you were gay who would you choose: Sanji or Mihawk

Zoro: I'd-

Yumi: Zoro, just be nice and answer.

Zoro: n, fine. Mihawk I guess.

Nami will you give Zoro a blow job for 500,000,000 bellies in front of Yumi (kind of heartbreaking huh? )

Yumi: ...*doesn't know what to think then looks at Nami* Nami?

Nami: er,.. money... how long?

Yumi: your actually thinking about this?

Nami: the money!

Usopp, how would you like to be as strong as a terminator?(you'll on par with Franky or Kuma)

Usopp: sounds like a~ Thriller~ *starts to sing and dance*

Yumi: *sighs* not again

Luffy, would you like to have sex with any of the female crew members and who would that be?

Luffy: *blushes* there my nakama!

Zoro I still want an answer about Blade, can you defeat him? (I doubt it)

Zoro: *shrug* hard to say. I think I could. you think not.

Brook, do you ever get a boner? :DD

Brook: Skull joke~! Yohoho!

Yumi: do you?

Brook: rarely.

Robin, who would you like to marry with?

Robin: eh? Franky seems nice.

Usopp, you win a lottery, you get Monica Belucci all for yourself for one night. Do you accept it? (show him some pictures) same goes for Franky

Usopp: aaaiiii! I-I I don't know!

Franky: *pouts* why can't it be Robin?

Usopp: dude, seriously?

Franky: *nods*

Luffy strech your dick in front of the crew :D

Luffy: wwwhhhhyyy?

Yumi: *pokes* do it.

Luffy: *does so*

*everyone's jaws drop*

Franky would you like to be a boxer or a bodybuilder

Franky: hmm, how about~ a boxing bodybuilder~?

Yumi, in order to save Zoro from all the fan girls, will you give him a blow job in front of the crew?

Yumi: *blushes*

Zoro: why do you people insist on-

Me: ignore Zoro, please keep asking questions like this! xD

Yumi: I do it for Zoro-kun~!

Robin were you ever raped by someone? I mean you did went through lot of suffering all those 20 years

Robin: *blinks the thinks* I don't remember.. hm,..


	16. Chapter 16

I'm really glad you enjoy my stories! I'm still working on the 21st chapter of The Story Of A Broken Hearted Girl. :p rawrs on that. I'm amazed I have so many chapters to my stories x3

* * *

Today's questions come from triple baka~

Zoro your gonna pay for being a meany!

Zoro: Ahuh, sure I will.

* * *

And yay! More cookies! Thankies Sanji~kun!

Sanji: *nods*

Zoro- why won't you tell the most perverted thing you did on the crew and if he won't say, Nami, can you tell me if I gave you 1,000,000 beri?

Nami: *nods* He-

Zoro: *covers Nami's mouth and glares* Don't even try.

Yumi: why you being so weird about it Zoro? I can tell her.

Zoro: *narrows eyes*

Yumi: that doesn't scare me.

Nami: he's just being weird cause he was drunk and doesn't remember.

Yumi: *nods* yeah that's probably it.

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Yumi: *sits in Zoro's lap* Go ahead Nami tell her~!

Zoro: *crosses arms*

Nami: *shrugs* alright, it was a few months ago. He was drunk as usual,

Yumi: then it was like Brook and Sanji's perverted ways finally got contagious *laughs a little*

Nami: He squeezed Yumi's ass, and when Sanji was making dinner, I don't know how or why but he asked Sanji if he should take his pants off! He was already shirtless too.

Zoro: well _someone_ had taken my shirt..

Yumi: *sticks tongue out at Zoro* you didn't seem to mind then. you didn't even finish the story Nami,-

Zoro: *covers Yumi's mouth* _No one_. I repeat _no one_ needs to know _that._

Yumi: *pouts*

Sanji- Robin or Nami?

Sanji: I can't choose between Nami-swan and Robin-chan~

Luffy- would you rather have sex with Zoro or with Sanji?

Yumi: Author-chan, said that Luffy and Sanji have had sex already *nods*

Sanji: *is speechless*

Luffy: Nnooo. Sanji was showing me how a toy I found worked~!

Yumi: yeeah, some toy...

Zoro- why won't you hug meeee?

Zoro: I-

Yumi: *clings to Zoro* sorry triple baka, Zoro-kun's mine. Side's he isn't much of a hugger. Thou-

Zoro: *crosses arms* Don't.

Yumi: fine.

Franky- why are you not the greatest singer and your a cyborg? Couldn't you just make yourself a great singer?

Franky: *thinks* Hhm, maybe. just maybe.

Yumi: *gets ear plugs out* this should be fun.

-moments later-

Franky: baaaby~ baaaby~ oh baby~!

Yumi: why are _you_ singing Justin beiber?

Franky: Ooh how I wish you knew~

Yumi: *sighs and mumbles* where's Usopp when you need him? Leave him to listen to that..

Zoro- would you fuck Sanji if I left you alone? But you'd have to do it in front of everyone and you have to be on the top.

Yumi: *gets a small nose bleed* ...If Zoro-kun has to fuck some guy can it at least be Ace?

Ace: *glares* YUMI!

Yumi: *twiddles thumbs*

Zoro: *twitches* I'm straight damn it! I'm not gonna fuck some guy!

Yumi: Ooo! Me and Zoro could~

Zoro: ...*mumbles something*

Ace: ...

(Me: the torture questions are funny xD)

Sanji- if Zoro pissed you off enough would you rape him?

Sanji: wwwaaahh? No!

Nami- which of the guys on the ship would you rather fuck?

Nami: *blinks then thinks* Well that would be one way to find out if Luffy needs to use condoms..

Robin, same to you

Robin: hm, I'm sure Franky could show me a good time.

Zoro- do you have a crush on anyone?

Yumi: *pokes what is now the sleeping Zoro*

Zoro: *sleeps*

Yumi: In Author-chan's other story the one she's working on me and Zoro are married *nods*

Me: tid' be true, but this is a question thing. different from it.

Yumi: *pouts* he's still mine

Zoro: *yawns half asleep*

Sanji- would you fuck a girl on the first date?

Sanji: I am a gentleman! I would not do such a thing!

Brook: you sure would if that girl let you, yohoho!

Sanji: *glares*

Zoro, same to you.

Zoro: don't want to date. so question doesn't apply.

Brook- I have to know. How do you have sex as a skeleton!

Brook: aah, see it can be quite difficult. the ladies have to be patient with me, it's well worth there wait thou~

Yumi: that couldn't have been weirder...


	17. Chapter 17

Questions from, che9 xD

* * *

Nami, what kind of underwear are you wearing now? Bras and panties. Be sure to describe it in full, colorful, vivid details if you want to restock on money =P

Nami: nani... my bra is a 34B it's black with a little lace touch on the edges that pushes my breast up and so close together they look like a C cup, and a matching black lace thong it's a little snug on my hips and if I bend over gives a great view of my sweet spot... am I done?

Me: hmm,

Nami: How come I get asked these things? Why not Robin or Yumi?

Me: it's not up to me, it's up to the readers. :p

All the Straw Hat crew. Did you guys ever see Nami naked or half naked? If yes, describe.

Sanji: I almost did. She was switching shirts, she look so luscious. Her skin looked soft to the touch-

Nami: *punches Sanji*

Sanji: *passes out on ground*

Robin: Me, Nami and Yumi have seen each other plenty of times. We do share a room after all.

Yumi: tsch, only when I'm not in Zoro's bed.

Hey, it's rated M for a reason right? =D

Me: *nods*


	18. Chapter 18

Question's from Sven-Churlinov :3

* * *

Franky, you seem to like (if not love) Robin. How about she gives you a blow job and what do you think Robin?

Franky: ...I'm game!

Robin: Hm,

Franky: *does puppy face*

Robin: I suppose.

Yumi, you, Zoro and Ace make a good threesome. How about doing it in front of everyone.

Yumi: *face as red as a lobster unsure what to say*

Zoro: NO!

Ace: tsch, of course you say no.

Zoro: *rolls eyes* your the sex addict.

Ace: Yumi, doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

Yumi: I'd do it!

Ace: *chuckles*

Zoro: ...

Zoro, can you beat Momochi Zabuza(pictures...)

Zoro: he looks like a idiot. Most definitely.

Ace did you lost your virginity to a man or a woman or are you still a virgin?

Ace: *pauses* This does not matter.

Yumi: I'll tell for you *sticks tongue out* He's definitely not a virgin!

He-

Ace: *sighs* no need to get into details, yu. Women.

Robin, try to remember if you were ever raped

Robin: I think so, *thinks then nods*

Ace can you beat Johnny Storm / Human Torch since he has the same abilities as you do? (pictures...)

Ace: well he's like not animated, so hard to say. I don't see why not.

Nami how many people have had sex with you?

Nami: uuh, *thinks* round 5? I'm not sure?

Usopp, about Monica Belluci yes or no

Usopp: ...No?

Yumi, since you and Zoro are lovers give him a french kiss in front of everyone. (sorry for fail description xD)

Yumi: *pulls Zoro close wrapping arms around his neck*

Zoro: m

Yumi: *licks his lips*

Zoro: *kisses*

Yumi: *kisses back sliding her tongue in his mouth*

Zoro: *tangles his tongue with hers*

Yumi: *breaks for air and smiles* how was that~?


	19. Chapter 19

Question's from triple baka, :3 you know I posted the 21st chapter of my other story xD

* * *

Zoro, what can't I know about your pervertness~?

Zoro: no one needs to know about it!

Yumi, can I just hug him one time~? ?

Yumi: hmm, *still clinging to Zoro*

Zoro: *sighs*

Yumi: one hug. *pushes Zoro closer to triple baka*

Franky, WHY! I HATE THAT GAY JUSTIN BIEBER!

Franky: *shrugs* I don't know~

Nami, would you let Zoro and Sanji fuck you (at the same time~) for 100X Luffys bounty?

Nami: *jaws drop* nani! the beri!

Luffy- ok you have to test if you need condoms or not!

Luffy: *nods* I agree... how do I test that?

Zoro, if I got you drunk would you fuck Sanji?

Zoro: NO!

Yumi: *mumbles: it'd be hotter if it was Ace instead of Sanji*

Zoro: ... we need to have a talk *drags Yumi off*

Sanji, would you fuck Luffy if Nami told you too?

Sanji: ...for Nami-swan~!

Robin, have you had sex with Franky?

Robin: I don't kiss and tell~

Franky: *sings various show tunes and the background*


	20. Chapter 20

Question's from triple baka, :3 glad you like my stories I just finished typing up 22! It has quite the plot twist. And I'm sure you can think of some more.

* * *

(hugs Zoro and grins then pushes him back to Yumi) thank you Zoro!

Zoro: m

Yumi: *clings to Zoro* sorry bout him, he can be moody when he doesn't get his nap in

* * *

Ace, would you have sex with Zoro for Yumi?

Ace: ...

Yumi: would you?

Ace: for you, yeah.

Yumi: aaw~

Sanji, is the crew allergic to anything you cook?

Sanji: chopper is allergic to reindeer.

Chopper: Baka! That's because I am one!

Zoro, which one! Nami or Robin!

Zoro: I'll pass.

Yumi: *whispers* he prefers me over them any day~

Robin, why won't you tell~?

Robin: *sticks tongue out* it's my secret

Franky, since Robin won't tell, have you had sex with Robin~?

Franky: *nods* few times actually.

Robin: Franky!

Franky: sorry robs...

Usopp, do you have a crush on anyone on the crew?

Usopp: nopes.


	21. Chapter 21

Omg! Chapter 20! x3 ***thanks all readers!***

* * *

Today's questions are from Sven-Churlinov,

Yumi- what would you do if you saw Zoro in bed with some other chick?

Yumi: my Zoro-kun..? *whimpers*

Ace: just answer- wait what am I saying? She's probably go mad. Definitely kick the chick out. Hard to say what else she do..

Yumi: *crosses arms* no one asked you Ace! I would be upset of course! I love my Zoro-kun~!

Sanji- if Nami confessed your love to you, will you stop flirting with other women?

Sanji: Yes! Nami-swan~! I love you too~!

Yumi: *sighs* where did I put that frying pan...

Chopper- how would you like to be a star?(some question huh :D)

Chopper: huh me? *thinks then shakes head* I want to be a Doctor and with my nakama not a star, thanks for the offer thou.

Zoro- if you were to choose between Yumi and Wado, what would it be. And I want a clear answer like "Yumi" or "Wado" not some kind of "I choose them both" shit

Zoro: ...*thinks*

Yumi: *clings* Well Zoro-kun?

Zoro: Yumi.

Yumi: *smiles and hugs Zoro tight*

Luffy- start masturbating in front of the crew NOW!. And while you are at it sing Kanye West-Stronger "Work it, make it, do it, Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!"

Me: *falls out of chair laughing* Do it Luffy!

Luffy: ...okay.

Me: *sits back up and watches*

Luffy *masturbates* Work it harder, make it faster~ *while singing Kanye West-Stronger

Nami- Can you give me a big hug cause you are my favourite female character

Nami: *smiles* of course! *hugs Sven-Churlinov tight*


	22. Chapter 22

Wee~! Loves getting reviews~!

* * *

Yay robin has been exploited!

Me: xD yes she has!

And Yumi-chan, I had to mess with him~ sorry~

Yumi: it's fine, I like to mess with him to

Usopp, same question I've asked a couple people. Nami or Robin?

Usopp: ... uh

Yumi: what your gay?

Usopp: no..?

*awkward silence*

* * *

Yay more questions~!

Yumi, is Zoro a pervert? ^_^

Yumi: he can be quite the perv yes

Zoro: *rolls eyes* I'm not a pervert

Yumi: Suure your not Zoro-kun

Zoro, are you embarrassed to be with Yumi in front of the crew?

Zoro: no? why should I?

Yumi: *clings to Zoro*

Sanji, are you jelous of Zoro for having a stable relationship?

Sanji: tsch, like marimo and her will last?

Yumi: *hits Sanji with frying pan*


	23. Chapter 23

Before we get started I do have some news, I will/have been going out more equaling no Internet. Been mainly visiting family, I can type but without internet can't post it xD Soo, point being. I mostly likely will be little slower with posting. Anyways,

* * *

Today's questions are from triple baka! :3

Usopp are you gay! And if you are for who!

Usopp: *flails* I never said I was gay! Can't I just not be interested?

Yumi: Nope.

Zoro, would you rape Sanji if he pissed you off? And would you rape Ace if he pissed you off?

Zoro: No.

Yumi: Hm, would be interesting to see you rape Ace...

Zoro: *sighs* Yumi,

Yumi: *shrugs and looks to the side* I'm just giving my opinion, Zoro-kun.

Zoro: m, answers still no.

Whole crew, who has had sex with who?

Robin: well, Franky already told you about me and him.

Franky: *silently sobs* I swad sowy!

Nami: I'm starting to wonder about Brook and Usopp myself...

Brook: *in a British accent* Why I say!

Usopp: Is it soo wrong to not have sex!

Brook: well it is a bit weird, I mean I'm a skeleton. and I still have it going on..

Nami: *sweat drop*

Yumi: *clings to Zoro and grins* I think it's kind of obvious~

Zoro: *rolls eyes a little and hugs Yumi*

Yumi: *hugs back* What about Sanji, Luffy and Chopper?

Zoro: *shrugs*

Sanji: Nami-swan~

Nami: *raises eyebrow* huh?

Luffy: how do I test a condom?

*awkward silence*

Yumi: *whispers in Zoro's ear* Didn't Ace or Garp or someone give him _the talk_?

Zoro: I'm beginning to wonder that myself.

Ace: ai, Luffy

Luffy: Ace~! *hugs*

Ace: yeah hi?

Chopper: Ace, your apart of this. you should answer the question to.

Ace: Oh,.. *thinks* have had sex once or twice with Yumi. *shrugs*

Zoro: *raises eyebrow* When was that?

Yumi: Loong time ago, Zoro-kun

Zoro: m

Zoro, have you ever cheated on Yumi?

Yumi: *blinks and looks at Zoro* have you?

Zoro: *pulls Yumi down onto his lap and hugs her waist* Now why would I ever think about doing that?

Yumi: that's a no right?

Zoro: *rolls eyes a little* yu, I haven't cheated.

Yumi: good. *kisses his cheek*

Sanji: *leans on a wall* I don't for see that lasting long

Zoro: shut up ero-cook

Luffy, have you tested the condom theory yet? And if so with who!

Luffy: I don't know how to test it!

Yumi: *snuggles up with Zoro* well if you sex with a girl Luffy and got here pregnant or one of you got a STD then that would prove you do need to use a condom.

Zoro: granted he knows what sex is, yu. *snuggles back*

Luffy: Ace, and Garp told me about sex.

Zoro: you actually know what it is?

Luffy: *nods then goes to look for a girl*

Nami, do you like anyone on the crew?

Nami: *shrugs* Sanji's okay, I guess.

Usopp, who on the crew do you want to fuck?

Usopp: since no one will let this go,-

Yumi: this can't be good..

Usopp: EVERYONE! Bwhahahahaha!

*everyone sweat drops*


	24. Chapter 24

Questions from lexzly (it's been awhile! xD)

* * *

Ace, who gave Luffy the sex talk?

Ace: ...I did and that was not easy.

Usoop, have you ever thought about having sex with Chopper?

Usopp: nope

Chopper, how bout you Chopper? you ever had sex before? with who?

Chopper: nope, I'm a virgin.

Ace, do you use condom?

Ace: *sweat drop* ..no?

Sanji, are you willing to stop smoking just to please a maiden?

Sanji: I-

Yumi: he tried but he couldn't stand not smoking *laughs*

Nami and Robin, why are you boobs so big?

Nami: *shrugs* genetic? I don't know some girls just have bigger boobs then others

Robin: *sips coffee* some have small boobs, some have big boobs, some even have none at all.

Yumi: *looks at her own boobs* What are you to DD cups? I'm a C, and yet your are still so much bigger.

Ace, will you pass a msg to Marco for me? i just want to know if he ever had sex with Fire Fist Ace that is all..

Ace: sure, I can pass a msg. No we have not had sex!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello people who have computers/laptops~

And welcome too Questioning The Crew Of Straw Hats~!

Where you the reader's ask the crew questions :3

Today's questions are from lexzly~

* * *

hey Ace, aren't you jealous of Marco's flame/fire?

Ace: nah. why would I be?

Sanji, who's bigger when in comes to your penis size, yours or Zoro's?

Sanji: Isn't it the idiot marimo's that have ity bitty ones?

Zoro: *glares* it's not small.

Yumi: Zoro-kun's bigger~ Sanji's just jealous.

Yumi, who's is better when it comes to having sex? Ace or Zoro?

Yumi: who's better? uhm...

Zoro: *sits beside her* well Yumi?

Yumi: they both were good in there own ways..

Zoro: Yumi, that's not an answer.

Yumi: honestly, it's kind of a tie. but if I had to pick it'd be Zoro-kun~

Zoro: *rolls eyes a little*

Yumi: *hug tackles Zoro*

Luffy, can you tie your family jewel into a knot?

Luffy: *shakes head* I've tried it ended horribly!

Franky, does your family jewel glow in the dark?

Franky: oddly enough every now and then it does...

Ace, can i take a ride on your disco stick? *sings Lady Gaga love game*

Ace: *shrugs* why not?


	26. Chapter 26

Question's from Sven-Churlinov, dude I have to say your questions are always hilarious! xD

* * *

Usopp, if you won't say your love interest at least tell me how many times a day you do the hand job. Cause there ain't no way a teenager could suppress himself seeing Nami and Robin sunbathing.

Usopp: *sighs dramatically* once every other day

Luffy, what do you care for most, becoming pirate king or nakama safety?

Luffy: my nakama. *nods*

Yumi, how many times a day/week/month do you give Zoro a blow job and does he moan alot? :D Can the others hear him from the outside?

Yumi: *grins* well~

Zoro: *covers her mouth* don't.

Yumi: *moves his hand* well Zoro-kun I wouldn't be surprised if they did hear you, you can be quite noisy *sticks tongue out*

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Yumi: hm, I'd say 2, 3 times a week?

Zoro: sometimes 4 *stretches* varies.

Zoro, if you were to choose between your dream of becoming the best swordsman and Yumi, what would you choose. I mean you have to be an asshole not to value a human life especially your girlfriend's.

Zoro: ...

Yumi: well Zoro-kun?

Zoro: Yumi.

Yumi: *smiles and hugs* because you love me?

Zoro: *smiles a little and hugs back* to much for words

Ace, have you ever had sex with any of the white beard pirates?

Yumi: rumor is him and Marco are secret gay lovers!

Ace: we are not!

Marco: dude seriously! I can do better then him!

Ace: ...

Marco: he hasn't got any for a loooong while, any how.

Ace: yu, where's that frying pan of yours?

Yumi: Sanji and Zoro-kun took it away from me..

Zoro, do you think "Nathaniel Dawkins- Bring it on" is a good song for working out?

Zoro: *shrug* it's okay

Sanji, if you were to choose between your legs and arms what would it be? I mean without legs you can't protect the crew and without arms you can't cook

Me: just thought I'd put my input xD there was a TV special on a girl with no arms few years back. and she cooked, she cleaned.. o3o

Sanji: 1 arm 1 leg? legs.

Usopp, I am sick and tired of you go catch Nami's, Robin's, or Yumi's boobs. There has to someone you like to crew right?

Yumi: don't even. *glares at Usopp* if you do not only will I kick your ass, but you'll have to deal with Zoro-kun to.

Robin: *reads with Franky sitting beside her*

Franky: *carefully watches Usopp*

Nami: *is in bathtub*

Usopp: *catches/squeezes Yumi's boob's* there so soft and squishy~

Yumi: *kicks him where the sun don't shine*

Usopp: *cringes*

Yumi: *grumbles then goes over to Zoro*

and Finally I will let only one character to ask ME a question. Like how old I am, what kind of eyes, hair etc... just not to personal ok? Or you won't get an answer!

Me: okay I think Zoro and Yumi thought of a good question xD (couldn't resist asking the question sorry Sven! if it's to personal I can think of another :3)

Zoro: *pokes Yumi* you can ask it.

Yumi: okay. Sven, if you don't mind me calling you that. If you could, out of the whole crew including me and Ace, who would you fuck?


	27. Chapter 27

It's okay triple baka, you'll think of something! :3

From Sven-Churlinov,

* * *

It's okay Yu that ain't my real name either it's just I like it. If you wanna know it just ask.

Yumi: *nods* okay

And the answer is Nami, hope you are not mad Nami *puppy face*

Nami: I'm not mad, Sven.

* * *

Besides she is the only one that looks single. Franky has Robin and Zoro has Yumi right?

Franky: I hope so!

Robin: *rolls eyes amused* relax Franky.

Zoro: *nods*

Yumi: thou I wouldn't mind seeing Ace and Zoro.. maybe even a threesome.

Zoro: *rolls eyes and pulls Yumi down into his lap* You and that mind of yours

Yumi: can't help it, I think it'd be sexy~

and Zoro, I didn't saw your reaction when Usopp grabbed Yumi's boobs won't you do anything?

Yumi: *sweat drops* he did, he has all casted up an being watched/taken care of by Chopper.

Zoro: well, he had no right to do that. *crosses arms loosely* your my girlfriend, an he nor anyone else needs to be touching you like that.

Yumi: *hugs* your a sweet man Zoro-kun, but you need to be a little more gentler.


	28. Chapter 28

omnomnom asks:

* * *

Yumi, if u HAD to choose another guy on the ship BESIDES Zoro and Ace, who would it be?

Yumi: on the ship? *raises eyebrow* Shanks wouldn't count then would he? If not then I don't know. Luffy's eehn, Usopp there's just no way, and I don't want a fruit loop like ero-cook, Franky has Robin, and then Brook.. Brook it'd just be weird.

Zoro, if you HAD to choose another girl, from the crew members or anywhere else, who would it be?

Yumi: *pouts* how come Zoro-kun gets anywhere else?

Zoro: *messes with her hair* Because, yu. Hmm, not sure. Robin? Nojika? *shrug*


	29. Chapter 29

Question's from Sven-Churlinov! Hiya Sven! :D

Oh! I didn't know what Franky, and Brook's dreams where so I kinda just made something up.. xD

* * *

Ace, How would you like "Rammstein - Feuer Frei" to be played at your funeral? Goes well with that devil fruit of yours.

Ace: well, if I'm dead then I can't say *sticks tongue out*

Yumi: *sighs* Ace, just answer.

Ace: *shrug* it doesn't bother me

Yumi, do you and Zoro make out from time to time in front of the crew. I mean it doesn't bother anyone right?

Yumi: we have *grins a little* no one seems to mind,-

Sanji: I MIND!

Yumi: *pouts* hmmp. Zoro-kun!

Zoro: *kicks Sanji in the water then hugs Yumi's waist* better?

Yumi: much *smiles and kisses his cheek*

Zoro, your baby with Yumi, do you have any intentions for him like teaching him swords, showing him directions etc.? :D

Zoro: when he's older, I would like to teach him-

Yumi: showing him directions? they'd both get lost!

Zoro: *messes with her hair* no we wouldn't.

Yumi: a..huh

Usopp, how would you like to be a porn star. You can handle two at a time. One with your dick and one with your nose. And people won't make fun of you anymore. You will be a STAR

Usopp: *jaw drops*

Yumi: *laughs*

Usopp: i-i don't know! *sobs*

Luffy, have you ever thought of leaving legacy like Roger did with Ace.?

Luffy: no, haven't really put to much that to it.

Yumi: Okay, is it just me or did that sound intelligent?

Zoro: it's not you

Nami: Luffy! What's 5+5= ?

Luffy: Fishy!

*everyone sweat drops*

Nami, for a 10,000,000 bellies will you grab Zoro's balls in front of Yumi. (I wonder if a fight will ensue)

Nami: *takes a deep breath*

Yumi: you wouldn't-

Nami: *grabs Zoro's balls*

Zoro: *pushes Nami off* What the heck women!

Yumi: Nami! Your that crazed over belli?

Nami: *gulps a little*

Zoro: *holds Yumi back* yu, relax

Yumi: but- but

Zoro: *kisses Yumis cheek* I'm yours and always will be.

Yumi: *tiny smile*

To all straw hat pirates, what do you plan on doing after your dreams are fulfilled?

Luffy: Sanji I want MEAT!

Sanji: *rolls eyes and cooks* being a chef, find a girl *shrug*

Usopp: that's such a huge thought! I don't know!

Franky: hmm, start a speedo business?

Brook: no women would want to wear a speedo. show the world panties, and the way of music!

Robin: could write a book?

Nami: hm, I'd want to go back and visit Nojiko(sp?)

Chopper: take care all that are sick! and stay with my nakama!

Yumi: well, I know what I'd want to do *smiles and snuggles up on Zoro*

Zoro: *smiles at Yumi and rocks Riku yawning a bit* (riku is the baby :3)

Yumi: Zoro-kun, you need to answer the question.

Zoro: maybe have few more kids

Riku: *falls asleep*

Yumi: *smiles*

Usopp, do you plan on starting a family and have a bunch of kids with Kaya after your adventures?

Usopp: *flails and panics*

Yumi: huh, the thought must scare him.

For the girls , How far do you go in bed, if you know what I mean?

Robin: Don't ask, Don't tell *pokes tongue out*

Nami: depends how much belli you/they have, if I trust them. ect.

Yumi: *smiles* As long as he's wants, as far as he wants.


	30. Chapter 30

Questions from Sven-Churlinov,

* * *

Usopp, that nose of yours... doesn't it bother you when you sleep? And when on deck, has it ever occured to you that a seagull might land on it. (others what do you think)

Usopp: sometimes, and I've had _a_ seagull land on it once before.

Nami and Robin, how do you like it best: doggy style etc... you know what I mean.

Robin: hmm, I'm a fan of doggy style and mastery.

Nami: *shrugs* I'm fine with missionary. Yumi's probably done them all... *sweat drop*

Chopper, what would happen if you see all your nakama killed in front of your eyes. Go back to Kureha? Or avenge your nakama? Or sth else

Chopper: *sobs* Kureha!

Yumi, you cheated on Zoro with Ace and you enjoyed it. What do you have to say for yourself. And to Zoro. And to the whole Straw Hat crew

Yumi: *sniffles* yes, what I did was a bad thing. just get the lecture over with, I feel bad enough. *hugs knees tight*

(Me: wait til you seem chapter 28! xD)

and Ace?

Yumi: *burrys face in knees*

Shame on you

Me: I take you read both stories Sven? xD Please tell me, what you think of The Story Of A Broken Hearted Girl (or Broken Girl for short)! I loove getting reviews~ Your quite the frequent questioner to :3

Maybe I could do a story or something for you?


	31. Chapter 31

From Sven-Churlinov,

Nothing special about the 28th chapter. At least Zoro didn't got her pregnant right? And about the story, I think this girl gets too heartbroken. I mean there isn't anything left to brake :D

Me: xD Ah, well that's my typing for you.

anyway, about that "story about(for) me" what did you mean? Like me being an OC in your stories or a new story about me?

Me: I can do either, *pokes another story* I amm still taking requests lol. Just wanted to do somethin for ya'

And last but not least, the questioning:

Me: :D

, what do you have to say for all this shit, Yumi cheating with Ace and having a baby from someone else?

Zoro: very frustrating and annoying, she always seems to be hiding something from me.

, how many babies do you intend to have? Judging by what I've seen, I won't be surprised if you get pregnant by Ace as well.

Yumi: *blinks* not sure, I would prefer not to have any more then 5, but if it happens it happens.. an I don't know, Author-chan?

Me: bwhahaha! If I told then it wouldn't be a surprise, lol

3. Robin, as the smartest member, don't you think Yumi and Zoro need your advise or sth? The situation in the crew cannot be more tensed

Robin: It would be good for them to seek help, hopefully things will chill out.

, almost forgot about you.

Usopp: Kkkyyyaaa! *attacks*

do you have feelings for Kaya? Cause I think she does.

Usopp: *stares blankly at wall frozen*

Me: I think this is a job for Sanji bacon!

Sanji(bacon form): Hai! *attacks*

Usopp: *flails and panics*

Me: *sweat drop* I think so, but don't worry will interrogate it out of him! :D


	32. Chapter 32

Ok yeah so...

Question's from Polka Dot's,

For everyone who has a lover, how many times do u do IT per week?

Robin: mm, *thinks* 1-2 times

Nami: don't look at me

Usopp: *sulks* 6 times!

Brook: *laughs* with who?

Franky have you ever thought about being a choreographer? like teaching people your SUPA dance?

Franky: no but that sounds SUPA!

How can Luffy wear the same clothes everyday? Are there like, extras of the same? this goes for the rest of the crew (Ace and Yumi too)

Luffy: *nods* yes, have lots the same.

Chopper: I have like 5 pairs of these shorts *shrug*

Yumi: No, have a lot of different clothes, Author-chan doesn't always go into clothing detail thou.

Ace: *shrug* I wear what I have

Brook: I have different suits, but this is my favorite. The others I think it's the same deal as Luffy.

Me: *agrees with Brooks statement*

BROOKE! Can you dance to Tonite Im lovin you by Enrique? With everyone else as backup dancers? xD Dance rite nao~ xP

Brook: *gets funky and dances*

Me: *try's not to laugh*

Yumi, would you give up on Zoro's love in order to save Ace?

Yumi: Ace, is my best friend, he's saved me countless times. I would save him.

Zoro, if you were given the position of greatest swordsman in the world, **But** you would have to ditch Yumi, would you do it.

Zoro: mm, right now? Yes.


	33. Chapter 33

From Sven~ :3

well, if you are that generous, then make a story about me. If you need anything else like character profile, info, say it. I can send you a message ok? And try to make the character a proficient fighter please?

Me: Will do~ Some profile would be nice :3

Specially: history, family, personality. Appearance would be nice to~ :3

For warning thou, I'm still working on fighting skills xD

Questioning:

Brook, what would you do if you lost your afro?

Brook: *faints at just the thought*

Yumi: I think he'd die.

Sanji , in order to squeeze Nami's boobs, will you squeeze Zoro's balls first? (squeeze, damn this word makes me laugh)

Me: this_ question_ made me laugh alone!

Sanji: *sighs and walks over to Zoro*

Zoro: *glares the death glare of the deadly dark Vader glare*

Zoro, would you fuck Nami or Yumi now that you are single. And I want a "Nami or Yumi" answer ok?

Zoro: Yumi.

Robin, you are focused on the book most of the day. Don't you get pushed or hit by Luffy. I mean Luffy wreaks havoc on the ship the whole day. How many times you got hit?

Robin: couple times, now. *shrug* it's no big deal.

Usopp, I am still waiting for the answer?

Usopp: YES! I LOVE HER!


	34. Chapter 34

Questions from xyz236,

Sanji will you marry me?

Sanji: waaaahh! But Nami-swan! And Robin-chwan!

Ace, do you know Jewelry Booney?

Ace: Nope

And what do you think about her?  
Ace: Her name sounds weird?

To Luffy, are you heterosexual?

Luffy: Uuh..

If he doesn't know what it is, could Ace explain it to him?

Ace: Why me!

Yumi: Because!

Ace: *sighs and explains it to Luffy*

Luffy: ...think so

To Usopp, do you have a girlfriend?

Yumi: rumor is Kaya and him are in love.

Usopp: *shifty eyes*

To Chopper, can I hold you?

Chopper: no more then 5 minutes. *nods*

In white-beard's crew is there any girl?

Ace: uuh, no?

Marco: not that I know of.


	35. Chapter 35

Questions from Sven-Churlinov~

Me: yay~ Hiya! long time no see :D

Yumi, can you describe me how you look? what kind of hair and all that stuff. Including bra size

Zoro: *glares a little*

Me: aw how cute~ Zoro is jealous

Zoro: no I'm not! I just think that's a odd question...

Yumi: relax Zoro-kun. Sure Sven~ *smiles* I have straight brown hair that barely touches my shoulders, light blue eyes, 36C is my bra size. Probably 38 inch waist?

Me: if you ever wanna see a picture of Yumi, check out my deviant Art user BaconRainbow

Hey Usopp!

Usopp: hiya

(Sven -) Me:(makes a sly smile) How's Kaya?

Usopp: fine, why?

Sanji, if I promise you will get laid at the next island, would you grab Zoro's balls even if he tries to resist, use force.

Sanji: *takes a deep breath then goes over Zoro and grabs his balls*

Zoro: *glares* get. off.

Sanji: *tightens grip* no.

Yumi: *kicks Sanji up the back of his head*

Franky, show your genitals to Robin

Franky: sounds super! *shows Robin*

Robin, what do you think? :D

Robin: it's super *rolls eyes smiling*

Nami, you haven't been asked for a while. For 1 mil. bellies choose 2 crew members to squeeze your boobs individually(excluding the female members, Chopper and Ace)

Nami: *sighs a little* Sanji and Luffy?

Zoro, how would you like to have a hairstyle like Blade. You will be one bad-ass motherfucker. And I want Yumi's opinion too

Zoro: eehn

Yumi: *tilts head a little then messes with Zoro's hair* I like his hair how is

Usopp, I was at Kaya's last week. She was desperate to get laid. I wanted to tell you that I hope you don't mind I did it with her. Will you forgive me?*makes a puppy face* :D

Usopp: wwwaaaaaahhhhhhhh?


	36. Chapter 36 Challenges!

Author's Note: I've been typing pretty good, but haven't seen those comments/reviews as much. Common guys that's my motivation~

Don't want me losing that do you? *puppy face*

Ace: stop being stupid, I haven't been asked a question in ages!

Chopper: Neither have I!

Me: no one has for a little while, and it's not like I'm slow on updating I'm on like everyday! o3o

So, I've been thinking.

Ace: that's a surprise.

Zoro: *sleeps*

Yumi: *stealthily pulls out frying pan and hits Ace*

Ace: ow!

Me:..anyway, 1. Someone help me! I need plot ideas for Oranges! Dx

I'm so lost, I-I feel so bad for not knowing what to type! Sven forgive me T-T I'm usually good with plots! I just don't know, if you guys have any ideas please tell me. Please. 2. That I'd make a challenge for you guys _and_ the one piece crew, the crew mostly.

Yumi: what challenge Author-chan?

Me: *smiles* the challenge is, I want you guys to think of the most crazy, absurd, random, even perverted if you won't challenge of your own to give the crew! That's right we don't just do questions :D Even throw in your own oc's if you want!

Yumi: ...wow

Me: *nods* I have my thingy on so even non-users can comment/review. You can get a hold of me that way or PM me.

And now for my little bonus!

For the one I like the most, I'll write you a One Piece (I think they call them one shots now?) but I'll say 'popcorn' lol

Yumi: again with the popcorn?

Me: _ it's funny! and I feel weird typing the word-

Ace: porn?

Me: *takes frying pan* you wanna say that again?

Ace: ..no

Me: good. that's all so please feel free to ask questions or challenge! :3


	37. Chapter 37

Wee I'm so happy to log in and see comments/reviews~ :D

Okay so we have a question from sunny-nasher

and

some challenges from triple baka~!

In the long run probably should have done separate chapters but that would take the fun away~

* * *

WARNING: contains OT slash M rated content! xD

* * *

sunny-nasher: I read this thing called sbs (or whatever it called) and well it were people can send in questions to Oda to answer and one made me laugh so much some asked who would win a big fight between Zoro and Sanji?

Oda's answer: when i read this at first i thought it said dick fight.

Me: Niiice xD

so what i want to know is who would win the dick fight between all of you XD

* * *

Me: Very well, I'm sure we can accommodate :D

Ace: *yawns* what?

Chopper: You can't be serious..

Usopp: *screams in fear*

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Sanji: Like marimo could win.

Luffy: ehn?

Franky: That.. doesn't sound super..

Brook: Yohoho!

Me: hm, now to have some fun!

Yumi: how would a dick fight even work?

Me: longest, biggest I guess.

Yumi: aah, so who wins that?

Sanji: definitely not marimo!

Yumi: *hits sanji with frying pan only to have it taken away by Ace*

Usopp: *cowers up in ball* I'd never win.. I'm to small!

Everyone: ...

Chopper: I'm just.. gonna pass.

Me: well that leaves Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Franky and Brook.

Yumi: Brook, how could you even compete, your a skeleton...

Brook: magic my dear~

Yumi: a-huh,..

Me: Now everyone take off your pants! xD

*the pants disappear*

Yumi: *tries to look away so she doesn't stare*

Me: Hm, well if you don't count the whole rubber factor. Luffy's average. Brook, is just weird.

Ace: *stretches*

Zoro: this is retarded!

Sanji: pfft, your just jealous because your small.

Franky: *rolls eyes*

Yumi: *kicks Sanji in the groin* now who's small.

Me: well, that eliminates Sanji... xD

Yumi: *nods*

Me: to add fun. I'll let you guys vote! On who you want to win!

So, far;

Franky=0,

Ace=0,

Zoro=0,

Sanji=0.

* * *

Now for the challenges from triple baka:

Luffy, have sex with Yumi and Sanji, hold Zoro back. If Luffy succeeds, does the condom theory work? And sorry Zoro deal :)

Yumi: your kidding right?

Luffy: *pulls on yumi's arm whining* Common!

Sanji: *ties Zoro up to post, away from his swords*

Zoro: *glares deathly at Sanji*

*a door slams*

Zoro: When I get free, you won't have a head!

Sanji: yeah, yeah. Then how would I cook genius?

Zoro: Maybe I wasn't referring to that head.

Sanji: *gulps*

*little later~ xD*

Yumi: *clings to Zoro even though he's tied up*

Zoro: *sighs a lil* hi

Sanji: *chuckles*

Luffy: *grins* that was fun *goes to get meat*

Yumi: *thinks: for him maybe*

Sanji: so how was Luffy? *laughs*

Zoro: *glares at Sanji*

Yumi: let me put this in words you'll understand you curly browed ero-cook freak, never again.

Zoro: ..an the theory?  
Yumi: he has nothing to worry about..

* * *

part 2- Ace, have sex with Sanji and tell Yumi about it in detail and see her reaction.

Ace: so I'm up huh?

Sanji: *rolls eyes*

Ace: *rolls eyes back* just enjoy it!

Sanji: no.

*some smutt'in time later*

Ace: *walks over to Yumi*

Yumi: hi Ace

Ace: let me tell you a story,

Yumi: okay? *raises eyebrow*

Ace: he had blond hair some hanging in his face as he panted for more, the cook couldn't stand it anymore-

Yumi:...I've heard enough. I-I don't need any more mental images!

* * *

Part 3- Chopper, inform Usopp of every single detail of sex and see his reaction!

Chopper: there's sex, many positions of that over 100 even! there's doggy style, cowgirl, butterfly, lighthouse, missionary, it's a world of never ending possibilities! there's toys like vibrators, anal beads,-

Usopp: *sobs* make it stop!

Chopper: masturbation, where you pleasure yourself, some even have others do it for them. Oral sex-

Usopp: Stop! Please! My ears they burn!

* * *

Part 4- after Ace has sex with Sanji, do the same with Zoro, tell Yumi, and see her reaction :)

Ace: *smirks* she'll probably pass out from a nose bleed

Zoro: *rolls eyes* I'm not doing anything with him,

Me: Oh yes you are! :D

Zoro: *licks Ace's lip* *thinks: I have you Author-chan*

Me: love you too Zoro~!

Ace: *pulls Zoro closer, slipping his tongue in his mouth*

*after some serious hawt yaoi sex (sorry I just can't seem to type yaoi Dx)*

Yumi: *sitting on the ground wearing a white tank top with blue stripes and a blue mini skirt*

Zoro: *half asleep beside her*

Ace: *walks over smirking a little* Wanna hear a story?

Yumi: *raises eyebrow* depends.

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Ace: *sits in front of Yumi* Common yu, it's a good story~

Yumi: m, alright.

*after Ace finishes his story*

Yumi: *blush on her face and a slight nose bleed* ...I like that story

Ace: *chuckles*

Zoro: *grumbles a little*

Yumi: *lays back on Zoro* hm~?

Zoro: *raises eyebrow a little* nothing.

Ace: looks like someones horny

Yumi: am not

Ace: Oh? *slips a hand up her skirt and runs his fingers down her underwear* feel pretty wet to me, yu

Zoro: *glares at Ace*

Ace: *takes his hand and licks the wetness of his fingers*

Yumi: *whines a little*

Zoro: so you are horny?

Yumi: *turns around so shes sitting in Zoros lap and french kisses*

Zoro: *kisses back*

Ace: I'd say that was a yes *stretches*

Yumi: *smirks and pulls Ace closer*

Ace: what are you up to, hm?

Yumi: I want some fun to~

Zoro: Yumi,-

Yumi: *runs a hand slowly down Zoro's length* Yumi, what~?

Zoro: *pulls her closer* nothing

Yumi: *smiles*

Ace: *behind Yumi trails a hand up her leg*

Yumi: *moans softly*

Zoro: *takes her shirt off*

Me: bwhahaha I stopped lol, if you want more of that just ask. xD


	38. Chapter 38

OMG Sven! triple! :D Hiiiiii!

Yumi: she's excited to see reviews from you guys..

Of course!

triple baka writes:

I laughed... So hard... XD poor crew... LOL

Me: *nods* Thank you, and they'll live :3

challenges are so much fun!

Me: :D

Zoro, no sex with Yumi-chan for a week!

Zoro: what? what did I do?

Yumi: *giggles

Yumi, only person you can fuck for a week while Zoro can't is Luffy!

Yumi: ...wow seriously?

Zoro: *sticks his tongue out at her*

Luffy, so you don't need condoms?

Luffy: apparently.

Franky, you can't fuck Robin for a month

Franky: *sobs* noooo!

Robin, during this month, who would you sleep with?

Robin: a book? *laughs a little*

Yumi, who's better in bed, Ace or Zoro? Or Luffy~?

Yumi: definitely not Luffy!

Ace: don't deviate from the question, yu *walks by then goes to kitchen*

Yumi: m, *thinks then glances around* honestly? Ace. Zoro's bigger thou *nods*

Sven-Chulinov writes: I've been waiting for this for a long time (makes a sinister smile)

Me: oh have you know? xD

Yumi and Nami, put one of your hands in Zoro's pants. Both of you rub his dick for 5 min. Let's see Zoro's reaction and see if he cums

Zoro: what?

Yumi: kay~

Nami: *shrugs and sticks a hand down Zoro's pants and rubs his dick*

Yumi: *slips a hand down Zoro's pants and slowly rubs his dick*

Zoro: *blushes a little and moans*

Nami: *laughs a little and keeps rubbing*

Yumi: *slips her hand back out and licks his cum of her fingers*

To all strawhats, I want you to make a circle and play the bottle game. Turn the bottle and the two unluckies must rub each others' genitals regardless of who they are. maleXmale, girlXgirl you get the point.

Me: niiice! xD

*everyone gets in circle*

Me: Brook goes first~!

Brook *shrugs and spins bottle landing on Franky*

Franky: *jaw drops* waaaahhh?

Brook: *walks over ignoring his jaw and rubs Franky's dick*

Franky: *sighs and rubs Brook's genitals*

Robin: guess I'll spin, *spins bottle it then lands on Usopp*

Usopp: Eep!

Robin: common Usopp.

Usopp: *gulps and rubs robin's pussy*

Robin: *rubs his dick*

Zoro: while I try and get that image out of my head, *spins bottle landing on Sanji*

Sanji: your kidding me!

Zoro: just suck it up ero-cook! *rubs his dick*

Sanji: *sighs and rubs Zoro's dick*

Nami: *spins bottle landing on Yumi*

Me: haha! Had to do it xD

Yumi: *sweat drop*

Nami: It is the game *sticks tongue out*

Yumi: I know. *rubs Nami's pussy*

Nami: *rubs Yumi's*

Chopper, you said you weren't asked alot right?

Chopper: *nods*

Well you made a big mistake. I want you to get the stickiest duct tape you can get and put it on your fur. And I want a member of the straw hats to pull it as quick as he can. Same procedure goes for Ace, but on the pubic hair. And the whole crew must see this

Chopper: *sniffles* okay *puts some duct tape on fur*

Franky: don't worry Chopper, it'll be quick. *pulls duct tape off fast*

Chopper: *falls face foreword on ground cringing*

Yumi: *holding duct tape* Hold still Ace!

Ace: No! this is cruel and unusual!

Yumi: oh shut up, *puts duct tape on*

Ace: *sighs*

As Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook gather round.

Yumi: *smirks a little and pulls the duct tape off*

Ace: *screams from pain*

Yumi, make a threesome with Zoro and other crew member(excluding Ace) for 15 min. and tell me how was it

Zoro: You got to have your fun with Ace,

Yumi: *pouts* then who?

Zoro: even Sven said no Ace, I'll pick.

Yumi: Fine. But no Luffy.

Zoro: m

*16 minutes later*

Yumi: *walks out of bedroom and fixes her shirt* ..that was interesting

Zoro: *hugs her from behind smirking a little* m

Robin: *giggles* sure was 'interesting'. *walks off*


	39. Chapter 39

Hiya Sven~! :D

You'll be happy to know I've been working on Oranges! Hopefully it'll be good x3

Anyway~!

Ace, how's the... ugh uugh?

Ace: *stares with blank expression* waat?

Now I want first Sanji and second Yumi to kick you where the sun don't shine. I wonder if your scrotum will look like an omelet.

Ace: why me? what did I do?

Me: haha~

Sanji: *kicks Ace hard were the sun don't shine*

Ace: *cringes*

Yumi: do I _have_ to? he's still my friend, and by looks of it already in great pain *giggles a little*

Usopp, I remember when mr. 4 hit you with the his baseball bat. Your face was hilarious. Now I want you to start running at full speed towards Franky. And he has to hit you in the face(nose to be more precise) with a bat or sth big. I wanna see pain.

Usopp: can't believe I'm saying this but I liked the weird one's better

Franky: *cleaned a big metal bat*

Me: weird?

Usopp: *sobs* you made me say that you perv!

Me: *narrows eyes at Usopp* hit him hard Franky.

Franky: *nodded*

Usopp: *sighed running to Franky*

Franky: *swung the bat hitting his nose*

Usopp: *sobs as his nose hangs down broken*

BaconRainbow: make a terminator and make it fight Usopp. In front of the crew

Me: well hiya~! I got a question :D

Yumi: *rolls eyes*

Me: *ignores Yumi* :D uuuhhh okay -fails epically-

Timmy: *a small toy car sized terminator*

Me: Usopp~!

Usopp: no! my nose is still broke!

Timmy: *walks over*

*Usopp explodes with instant contact*

Zoro, tell the straw hats about how you got owned by the south bird(I laughed so hard seeing his face)

Me: Am I _that_ behind? o.o Maan, I need to catch up. *doesn't know what your referring to*


	40. Chapter 40 Valentine's Day?

_**O**_**M**_**G**_**C**_**H**_**A**_**P**_**T**_**E**_**R**_**4**_**0**_**!**_**!**

Questions from lexzly~

Ace, why do they call Edward Newgate( also known as Whitebeard) Whitebeard when he doesn't have a beard?

Ace: why do we call him that *strokes imaginary beard*

Why not White moustache?

Ace: ...yeah try saying that over an over again. It's not even catchy. White moustache *snickers*

another question for the author, in One Piece, what episode are you currently watching?

Me: for me~? lol Uuh, last episode I saw. Was the one before they get to fighting the zombie dudes. Longish story, but it's hard and takes forever to watch episodes. xD Hope that answers yer question~ *offers cookies*

Ooo, and for the fun of Valentine's Day. All who ask a question this week (12th-18th) get a kiss from any of the One Piece crew~ Even my oc's if you want xD


	41. Chapter 41

Wee~ Questions! So many! :D

* * *

First from triple baka,

Yumi-chan I wanna steel Zoro for a sec if we get free kisses!

Yumi: *nodded then pushed Zoro over* just not to long kay~

Luffy, I offer you as much meat as you can eat in one sitting, go grab Zoros balls in front of Yumi

Luffy: MEAT~! ..wait waaah? *thinks*

Sanji: he thinks? that might take awhile..

Yumi, you can't do nothing

Yumi: tsch, granted Luffy takes said offer

Zoro, as this is happening, you either have to say you like it or toss your swords overboard

Luffy: *walks over* ZORO!

Zoro: oh gawd...

Yumi: just swallow your pride Zoro-kun,

Zoro: easy for you to say!

Luffy: *grabbed Zoro's balls*

Yumi: *sighs*

Zoro: ...i like it *then curses under his breath*

Yumi, why is Zoro mean to you~?

Yumi: if only I knew, if only.

Zoro, why are you mean to Yumi~?

Zoro: *shrugs starring at the water*

Usopp, who would you rather screw, Yumi or Nami?

Usopp: *thinks* Seems like everyone gets to screw Yumi, so why not *shrug* sides' Nami's scary.

Whoever he chose, you have to do what Usopp says for an entire day no matter what it is!

Yumi: wwaaaahhh!

Usopp: *laughs*

Ace,, fuck Yumi in front of the crew and get reactions

Ace: *shrugged and pulled Yumi close*

Zoro, you can't stop him but you have to watch :)

Zoro: ...evil women.

Luffy: ...Ace?

Nami: *sighs* am I the only sane one?

Robin: *reads and shrugs*

Chopper: *sweat drops*

Usopp: get a room!

Sanji: seriously? I just cleaned there!

Brook: Yohoho!

Franky: Robin~

Yumi, after this, decide if you would rather have Ace screw you again or Zoro screw you (again, in front of the crew)

Yumi: hm~

Zoro: you seriously have to think about this?

Ace: *chuckles*

Yumi: *pulls on Zoro's shirt* Common Zoro-kun~

Chopper, explain to Luffy how homosexual men have sex

Chopper: well, one usually bottoms-,

Luffy: ..bottoms?

Chopper: gets the others penis in his ass.

Luffy: ...

Luffy, have you figured out what sex is? If yes, go have sex

Luffy: ...*has been possibly scared for life*

with Ace or Zoro. Your choice.

Luffy: not nii-san!

Me: so Zoro it is?

Zoro: I'm not doing yaoi!

Whoever had sex with Luffy, was it good? XD

Zoro: ...no

* * *

Then from MangaMagic,

Where the fuck did bacon form come form?

Me: hiya~ bacon form? me and a friend came up with it. funny no?

* * *

Then from Hyouton Inuki,

So long from the last... :D

Me: okay then xD :D

Ace, you're handsome XD. Please tell Marco that I want 2 kisses from him~ ! One for me and one for you! On lips! ~

Ace: tell him yourself.

Marco: all yours sweet cheeks~!

Ace: *sighs*

Luffy, for Valentine Day, kiss everyone you meet not except anyone, even Smoker, Aokiji, Kidd or your grandfather!

Me: ? 'not except anyone?' author-chan can't understand :Y

Sanji, can you make something not chocolate for girls on the day?

Sanji: *nods* strawberry shortcakes~

Franky! Go to the kitchen, make some chocolate yourself and give to Robin! Please tell me what you say to her then :D

Franky: ...go in the kitchen? and make something? *slowly approaches kitchen*

*hours later Franky comes out of kitchen*

Franky: Robin~!

Robin: hm?

Franky: *offers chocolate nervous* made these for you~

Robin: how sweet *smiles*

Robin, sing the 'The Internet is for porn', okay?

Robin: *laughs* the name alone sounds amusing

Yumi, please ask Zoro to wear Franky's clothes and sing that song with Robin as Trekkie!

Yumi: *looks at Zoro*

Zoro: there's no way in hell.

Yumi: but Zoro-kun!

Zoro: no! just no!

Yumi: you wore the panda costume for me, why not this?

Zoro:...

Kiss everyone here, specially author-chan~

Me: specially me huh? x3 lol


	42. Chapter 42

From Blue Crabs

hahahaha i waz gona ask for a kiss from Bellamy or Pell but then i saw da straw hat crew thing.

so hows about Ace (;

Me: *nods an hands Ace* here ya go~

From MASSEXPLOSION

Me: HEEEYY! You disappeared on me! o3o

Well question for straw hats since your captain is a big eater does the Sunny have some sort of super toilet?

Luffy: nope!

Ahh and Zoro should win the big dick contest.

Me: yes, why yes he should! xD


	43. Chapter 43

Hhiiiiii Sven~!

Yumi: she's bit hyper today...

Me: SOO! ..anyway Sven writes,

hey, it's been a while

Me: I'd say! Oh an you'll be happy to know I'm catching up on One Piece! I'm still way behind thou...

How ya all strawhats doin'.

Me: I answer for them *nods* there good

Chopper, you are a doctor. do you know what harnkanal means? (it's in German)

Chopper: you mean a urethal track?

Usopp, get a crab from the kitchen and put it in your pants for 5 min

Usopp: sogeking refuses!

Yumi: *holds up crab* sogeking, gets no say in the matter.

Sanji, you can choose to grab Nami's, Yumi's or Robin's boobs. But in order to do that you have to grab Zoro's balls and normally he will resist. Your choice.

Sanji: ..where is that shitty marimo?

Yumi, tell me about your curse I never understood it.

Yumi: ah, well Author-chan can probably explain it better then me.

Me: I'm soo sorry for the confusion! I do plan to get into more detail about that in time :3 (hopefully I want confuse you xD)

If one had the true Yinyang blood line, it either was a curse or a gift. Both bring power to the one who bares it, but not all power is good. The curse, does in time kill it's host. Unlike the gift. The only way to confirm one has the curse is the eyes. When the host looses control it's power takes over as if another being is there. At first the eyes are white but the more the curse gets 'set free' or 'control' the darker the eyes get. When they get black the curse so to speak consumes it's host. Did that clear things up? :3 I hate to leave people confused! xD

Brook, you have 2 choices. You either cut off your afro or you bang your head 10 times on the ground

Brook: why my afro! your just a mean afro hater! *bangs head over an over again*

Franky, strip someones ass and massage it in front of the crew

Franky: ..well that doesn't sound super

Robin: Franky, just do it.

Usopp: OW! is there no end to the absurdness! ow!

Franky: *pulls robins underwear down an massages her ass*

Usopp: guess that's a ow! no.. ow!

Chopper, get a syringe and put 5 mg of adrenalin in it. Shove it in usopp's ass

Chopper: don't think I wanna know. *shrug* *does so*

Usopp: *flails then makes a mad dash for the ocean, crab still in his pants*

Ace, take 3 Viagra pills and take Yumi in a room with you. Zoro can come if he wants to take precautions and for the sake of Yumi.

Ace: I don't need Viagra!

Yumi: *tilts her head* do I want to know?

Zoro: not likely.

Yumi: m *sits on bed* just do it Ace, Sven might get mad if you don't

Ace: I DON'T NEED IT!

Me: ...ai, he has such a bad temper.


	44. Chapter 44 Short News

**Before we get to started, Sven, triple**. I would like to give both of a you a one-shot/-

Ace: just say porn!

NEVER! **Anyway, point. I want to do romance/romantic fic for you two!**

Please no yaoi thou! That's all I ask, I think I suck at it o3o

Just name the couple, weather its: ocxoc, ocxone piece character, or one piece characterxone piece character.

Back to what I was saying xD

Quick question, should Fuyuki, Kora an Onyx be in this two? :3

I don't know I'm being random.

I would love more challenges an questions! :D


	45. Chapter 45

Sven-Churlinov writes:

let me think think about the offer Gab and...

Me: *nods* kay :3

Firstly,

Ace, do the last dare with Zoro and Yumi or I'll start talking about Rouge and Roger

Ace: my ears!

1.I want Yumi to take one of those glass pipes that are used to clean the austronauts' asses and shove it in Zoro's, Luffy's, Sanji's and Ace's ass. And of course do what it's meant for

Yumi: well that's definitily a new one.. *takes a deep breath an goes over to Zoro*

Zoro: *raises eyebrow*

Yumi: *embarrassed to no end pulls his pants down shoves the pipe in an such*

Me: xD

*a few hours later*

Yumi: one question,.. why?

, you are the gayest strawhat member. I want you to cut of your dick. (thinks a little) Naaah, scratch that it's too harsh. I want you to choose 1 crewmember to kick you where the sun don't shine with all his/her might

Sanji: I will not cut it off! Oh gawd. Chopper, I pick Chopper! He's not that strong!

Chopper: I am to strong baka! *kicks Sanji hard*

Sanji: *falls over cringing*

, last saturday I got drunk and it took a lot to feel the dizziness. Wanna do a drinking contest someday?

Zoro: Bring it! *drinks sake*

10,000 berries for the winner.(although if Nami wants to participate she has to be stripped)

Nami: strip... beri.. aaahhhgg!

, it's been a while...

Usopp: *shifts eyes* so it has

You are the sniper right? Do you think you can beat Vasily Zaytsev. Bacon show him some videos from Youtube (famous sniper from World War II. There's a film as well and I find it awesome. Jude Law and Ed Harris)

Usopp: *dumbfounded* I'm not sure I could

, I give you a chance to fuck Yumi, but will you do it it's all up to you. I mean you have to be an asshole to fuck someone else's girl especially marimo's :(

Ace: Well, she didn't always use to be marimo's

And finally I give you a chance only to ask me sth, but not too intimate

Ace: Aw common!

Yumi: ignore his comment Sven :3

Zoro: I thought of one,

Me: this should be interesting, xD

Zoro: Let's say you an Nami got married, would you have kids if so how many?

Simon: Nami? What's so special about her?

Me: x3 couldn't help it~

Peace. I just watched the latest episode and Trafalgar law came to save luffy it was awesome

Me: ahaha! I'm passed an ahead of that, thou I read the manga x3 if you want the link let me know :3


	46. Chapter 46

Sure got some reviews~ I 3 getting those~ :D

I'm on chapter 615/616 as for One Piece :D

lol Sven what happened if it was quints? xD

Anyway~

* * *

Pervert writes:

I see all these kiss people challenges so here's a new one.

Me: alright! :D

Luffy make out with Robin in front of Sanji :D

Me: Okay!

Yumi: she's hyper...

Luffy: how do I do that?

(Chopper explain what making out is ok? Or maybe chopper doesn't know.. =/ Ask Sanji if that's the case)

Sanji & Chopper: Why us! Get Ace to do explain it!

Ace: *sighs an motions Luffy to come*

Luffy: *hug tackles Ace* nee-san~

Ace: *explains*

(Robin has to get into it as well)

Luffy: *walks over to Robin*

Robin: hi

*they slowly move closer an make out*

* * *

triple baka writes:

Awh! I feel so speeecialll! :D thankiesss~!

Me: x3 your welcome!

Ummm... Pairing... That's not yaoi! Lol...

Me: well I _could_ do yaoi but it would most likely be horrible xD

Rini X Zoro !

Me: unique name :3

Rini is one of my (many) OCs... ^_^

Me: I have several, myself xD

she has long brown hair, kinda short, wears loose baggy clothes, and hates makeup. She is a little shy and would be nervous.

Me: *nods* what color eyes?

You can decide anything else you need :)

Me: oh xD okay~

Questions and challenges!

Me: :DD

- Zoro, let Luffy fuck Yumi in front of you and we all gotta see your reaction

Yumi: *before Zoro could say anything* No! Never again! I refuse!

Zoro: *rolls eyes an pats her head*

- Yumi, reach your hands down Zoros pants from behind and see what he does

Yumi: *smirks* gladly *slips a hand down the back of his pants an squeezes his ass a little*

Zoro: *blushes slightly* what are you up to?

Yumi: *pokes her tongue out*

- Sanji, do you just fuck random women or masturbate all the time?

Sanji: *sweat drops* ...neither

Yumi: I think it's the second one *laughs*

- Sanji, have you EVER been laid?

Sanji: yes! Sheesh!

- Sanji, if so, have you done it with Zoro?

Sanji: *gasps* why do people say such horrid things!

Yumi: *shakes head* I would know if they did

- Sanji, if you have done it with Zoro, do it again in front if the crew

Sanji: N/A!

- Sanji, if you haven't been laid, masturbate in front of the crew

Sanji: never! not in front of my sweets~!

- whole crew + Ace, gender doesn't matter in this. All of you stand in a random line. You have to fuck or be fucked by the person to your right. Whoever's left alone, join another group as a threesome

*line assembled: Robin, Franky, Luffy, Kora, Zoro, Yumi, Ace, Fuyuki, Brook, Nami, Sanji, Onyx,-*

Chopper: I'll pass!

Usopp: It's okay Chopper, we can go play checkers.

Me: let the game continue! So uhm, there right? my right? o3o

Also hope no one minds that I put Fuyuki, Onyx an Kora in there xD

- Yumi, have a threesome with Ace and Luffy!

Yumi: *slumps* why Luffy? He's horrible!

-so Luffy, you don't need condoms? You should test it again on Yumi!

Luffy: *nods* don't need them

Yumi: *hides behind Zoro an muses* I'm not here

I think that's all I have (for now... :3)

Me: :p


	47. Chapter 47 Slight rape? xD

Me: I feel like rainbows~!

Yumi: I feel I should warn you, hyper + she stayed up til 7am.. this could get weird

Me: pfffft! So it's just 7am!

Yumi: *sweat drop*

Me: Anyway~ from triple bake:... wait a minute that's not right..

Yumi: from triple baka,

Awh I'm sorry Yumi-chan~!

Yumi: I'll be okay *nods*

Ok... Here I go!

Me: Woo-hoo~! Time for meh crazeah mojo! xD

Sanji, have sex with Yumi. Yumi you can't object and neither can Zoro, but Zoro, you have to watch

Yumi: with Sanji?

Sanji: just shut up, I'll be quick.

Yumi: greaat

Zoro: that's my line

Yumi: pffft

Ace, reach your hand up Yumis shirt and Zoro can't fight

Yumi: as long as there's no burning I'm good,

Ace: *rolls eyes an slips a hand up her shirt* no bra today?

Yumi: *blushes an mumbles*

Yumi, have sex with a female crew member :) u must do it no running away~

Yumi: wow, uhm haven't done that in a while..

Me: do it woman!

Yumi: *rolls eyes an kisses Nami*

Nami: *kisses back slowly easing a hand up her shirt*

Me: must control self xD I can type yuri if it's wanted lol

Zoro, fuck Yumi on the deck in front of everyone and no ones allowed to leave. Btw... Has to be rape.

Me: rape huh? well this will be some practice for me xD fail can happen...

Everyone was having there fun on the deck,

Yumi just sipping her drink an looking at the clouds.

Zoro takes her by surprise an pins her back against the wall, an smashing there lips together in a heated kiss. Trailing a hand up her leg, stoping mid-thigh. She blushes, "Not in front of the others" she whispered. I smirked an continued on anyway. Sliding her shirt up over her head, she blushed more "Zoro," I pulled her into another kiss, licking her bottom lip for entrance. She wouldn't open. "If you want to play it that way," I smirked an took her breasts in my hands an squeezing, she gasped from the pleasure. Letting me snake my tongue in her mouth.

Sanji sighs "Why can't people just get a room?"

"Cause there them, they don't care." Usopp said covering his own an Chopper's eyes

Franky snores, everyone sides sleeping Riku, Yumi an Zoro sweat dropped

"How is he!-... nevermind I don't want to know..." Nami & Ace sigh

Brook watches Zoro an Yumi fascinated "Hm,"

Robin giggled "What is it Brook?"

"It interest me,"

Me: bwhaha! how was that? lol

Sanji, you can fuck any person on the crew. Who will you fuck (you have to do this~)

Sanji: hm, Onyx?

Onyx: what?

Sanji: care to join me for some fun?

Me: *takes a 3rd look at it* Oooohhh crew... xD so does Onyx count?

Yumi, threesome with Ace and Zoro. Zoro and Ace have to get it on too~

Me: bwhahaha! Awesome-sauce! 8D

Zoro continues to thrust in Yumi, an Ace an him,

Me: xD grrr, *is having brain fail* I'm not good with multiple people! xD

Sanji, Ace or Zoro right now choose one you have to do one of them!

Sanji: uhm,-

Yumi: it's weird cause there's actually Sanji x Ace smut on fanfiction, weirdness..

Sanji: it's not weird!

Yumi: wait a minute! you choose Ace?

I think that's it for now~ bye bye!

Me: bai bai~!


	48. Chapter 48

triple baka writes:

Lol yay I'm gonna come up with more! And yes, Onyx counts!

Me: Yay~!

Yumi, are you mad at Zoro for rape?

Yumi: yes an no, yes because he did it right there in front of everyone else no cause, I like it when gets all seme on me *blushes a little*

Zoro and Yumi, make up sex!

Yumi: *laughs a little*

Zoro: *smirks an pulls her down into his lap*

And yuri isn't too bad!

Me: Yay~ xD I'm not the only one

Nami, Sanji or Yumi?

Nami: for?

Onyx, is Sanji good in bed?

Me: I woould love to answer this one, but Onyx is Dragon's oc an I don't want to say the wrong thing xD

Sanji, prove it!

Sanji: Hai! *attacks*

Robin, have a threesome with Nami and Franky!

Me: that's a new combo for me lol

Robin: *shrugs* alright

Robin, Franky an Nami then go in another room xD

Don't have a ton right now so this is it for now~

Me: :3 *nods* also I know it's short lameness, but my eyeballs feel like there gonna fall out (is currently going on 1am)


	49. Chapter 49

**Warning: you are entering this wicked awesome story, that contains yaoi; ZoroxFranky, ZoroxSanji, an yuri; NamixRoin lol that is all~**

triple baka writes:

Omg it's 12:40 here where I'm at lol. (I don't sleep~)

Me: lol neither do I, I get up round noon time like everyday then stay up any where from 2a.m. to 8a.m. XD

Nami, for sex duh!

Nami: oh.. well, uhm I have to go make a map *runs off embarrassed*

Luffy, threesome with Ace and Yumi. Must be in front of the crew!

Luffy: why nee-san?

Ace: cause the world is crazy. *nods*

Yumi: *sweat drops*

Nami, have sex with Robin in front of Franky and he can't stop you guys!

Nami pulls Robin closer deeping there kiss, tongues tangling, Franky get more aroused by the minute. Shedding each other of there clothes, Robin gets ontop of Nami slowly kissing down her neck to her collar bone, gently caressing her breasts in hand.

Me: how was that? XD I'm getting better my opinion lol

Chopper, hug anyone on the crew!

Chopper: *hugs Luffy*

Zoro, fuck one person on the crew except Yumi and it has to be in front of everyone an no one can leave !

Me: lol funny questions~

Zoro: for you it is!

Me: oh hush! Now fuck someone!

Zoro: *glares an thinks*

Yumi: *thinks: it'd be hot to see him an Ace...*

Zoro: stop with that look!

Yumi: what look?

Zoro: it's not goint to happen. end of story.

Yumi: *sighs*

Zoro: maybe-

Yumi: no Kora.

Zoro: no Sanji.

Yumi: didn't say anything about him *sweat drops*

Zoro: just stating the fact

Me: your taking to long! So I'ma gonna picka for ya',... Franky!

Zoro: why him?

Me: this very very very very few stories of you two, one happened to be my favorite x3 but sadly it was not continued also google provided a Female Zoro an Franky (franky holding zoro) naked picture XD sounds weird I know but it was really cute~

Zoro: *sweat drops*

Franky: okay then...

As the moon finally rose, the night finally began. For them it was no where near over, Zoro was breathless panting for air beneath Franky. Franky lost in his new lover's eyes brought himself closer an kissed him gently.

Me: tada~ my lame attempt at yaoi XD

Sanji, have sex with someone (besides Onyx) in front of the crew.

Sanji: Nami-chan~

Nami: no,

Sanji: aawwww

Yumi: face it, your not well liked

Sanji: so says the slut,

Yumi: *knocks Sanji out with frying pan*

Ace: your not supposed to have that!

Yumi: he was disturbing me!

Ace: *sighs*

Sanji, could you ever rape a woman?

Yumi: is this a joke? he's a pansy!

Sanji: *semi-conscious* wadda huh

Yumi: my point proved *sticks tongue out*

Franky, do you or Robin top?

Franky: sometimes she does, sometimes I do. we take turns, *nods*

Because I'm a yaoi fan, Zoro and Sanji kiss now!

Me: there's to much of that pairing *sweat drop*

The swordsman pulled the cook close there lips barely touching, the cook frustrated of waiting kissed him.

Ummm... Think that's it for now~

Me: kay~ :3 also being slightly random XD

Innocence got over 50 readers the day I posted, ain't that awesome?


	50. Chapter 50

**OMG CHAPTER 50!**

**THANK YOU READERS!  
**

Sven-Churlinov writes:

My record? 6 am. I was at a internet cafe. Me and my friends got stuck on DOTA and before you know it... pufff it's 6 am I got home my dad was getting ready for work and when he saw me he gave me the weirdest look.

Me: awesome xD an you gets hug tackle form bacon~ :p

I has question if you don't mind me ask'in what's it like where you live? *tilts head a little* (had google mapped Macedonia)

Luffy for 500 kilos of meat, punch Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro in the balls. Gear second for Sanji ok?

Luffy: MEEAAATT~!

Sanji: ..oh boy *sweat drops*

Luffy: *kicks Sanji using gear second in the balls*

Me: okay I'm sorry but rofl! XD

Luffy: *then proceeds to kick Usopp, who is now cringed over in pain*

Zoro: don't even try Luffy.

Luffy: meat.

Zoro: *sighs an pulls Wado out*

Luffy: *manages to avoid Zoro's attempt to fight back an kicks him in the balls, but got hit with a recoil in his own balls*

this one is kinda pornish xD. Yumi get on your knees. Zoro get in front of her and take of your pants. Nami take Zoro's dick and masturbate it all over Yumi. I wanna see reactions.

Me: I'm okay with popcorn-ish/popcorn.

Ace: just say porn!

Me: NEVER! anyway~ story time~

After Zoro broke their kiss for air Yumi got down on her knee's in front of him, Zoro took of his pants. Nami proceeded to have some fun by taking slow teasing licks to his now hardning dick, after minutes of slow torture, he came. Zoro blushing like mad, Nami giggled. Yumi licked some of his seed of her face.

Sanji, get a live fish and put it in your pants for 10 min.

Sanji: why you!

Ace: just do it!

Sanji: never!

Ace: Yumi?

Yumi: on it~ *grabs fish an sticks down Sanji's pants*

Sanji: get it out! *then cringes in pain* it bit me! *sobs*

Yumi, get one of those sleep masks and put it on. Now that you can't see I want all male crew members in a line and Yumi has to grab their genitals and tell which one is Ace's and which one is Zoro's

Yumi: *smiles an blushes a little* kay~ *puts sleep mask on*

*Zoro, Franky, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper?, Brook, an Ace get in a line*

Ace: this should be interested *he mused*

Me: the order of said line: Usopp, Franky, Ace, Sanji, Brook, Zoro, Chopper?

Yumi: *grabs Usopp's genitals*

Usopp: *shivers*

Yumi: *then grabs Franky's genitals* Hm, *thinks: seems long enough to be Zoro, but don't know bout that..*

Franky: *blushes from the touch*

Yumi: *grabs Ace's genitals then smirks* without a doubt that's Ace

Ace: an how do you know that miss smarty pants?

Yumi: I have my ways~ *after saying that she grabs Sanji's genitals n thinks: uuuhhh, no not it*

*then grabs Brooks genitals an laughs a little* very boney

Brook: pffft

Yumi: *then grabs Zoro's genitals* Hm~

Zoro: you really can't tell mine apart from everyone elses?

Yumi: *blushes* well,

Zoro: guess I need to fix that, *picks up Yumi an goes to bedroom*

Ace, you got 2 choices. You can choose a crew member to give you a blow-job on the deck. Or if you want it private then only male members allowed

Ace: hm, would I be hurt if I said I wanted that new girl?

Fuyuki: I have a name!


	51. Chapter 51

triple baka writes:

Yay yaoi and yuri! (I'm a fan of both!) and your really good at writing both!

Me: awesome! I'm a fan of both two! :D

Am not lol, I'm lame at yaoi xD

Franky, you perv getting aroused my Nami and Robin!

Yumi: well, he is a guy

Franky: hey! what's that suppose to mean!

Nami, lay naked on top of Yumi. Zoro has to watch and neither of you can move. I want to see who gives and decides to fuck the other first ^_^

Yumi: *laying back on the deck*

Nami: *naked lays on top of her*

Zoro: *rolls his eyes*

*10 minutes later*

Nami: *pokes Yumi's cheek*

Yumi: hi,

Nami: it's not killing you?

Yumi: wouldn't you like to know *sticks tongue out*

Zoro: I think she does considering she asked,

Yumi: pffft

Nami: *kisses Yumi*

Zoro, give any male member of the crew a blow job. You can choose the guy this time!

Yumi: *laughs* he wouldn't choose any triple, an personally I think it'd be hot to see him an-

Zoro: *covers Yumi's mouth* no

Yumi: *whimpers*

Zoro: *sighs* fine

Me: now for the amusement,

Ace's harden shaft was aching to be finished off, Zoro continued his teasing thou. Giving his shaft slow rough lick, making him moan an groan. "Stop the teasing please" Ace begged Zoro smirked slowly taking his shaft an his mouth an licking it.

Ace, you and Sanji! Get it on right now!

Ace: *sleepily* hn?

Sanji: oi, think she means Dance contest.

Ace: *waves Sanji off* to *yawns* tired

Yumi: *laughs an thinks: guess Zoro really did tucker him out~*

All for now~!

Me: keep'em coming

Ace: that sounded really perverted

Me: it's a actual word darn you!


	52. Chapter 52

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN CONTENT UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN XD

Hello an welcome to chapter 52 of Questions The Crew Of Straw Hats~! :DD Today,

Aurora Nightz writes to us:

haha okay let's think of some Questions XD

Me: bring'em on :D

1. Zoro, Ace, Sanji and Luffy. Go to a crowded (Town or town square preferably) Area and sing take a dirty picture for me while stripping and asking for five beli. Person with the most Beli at the end gets to grope any girl of there choosing loser has to be dressed as a barbie.

Me: you heard her boys to Arena Town Square!

Sanji: but I'm cooking!

Me: to bad.

*will say 1 hour later*

Me: so, how did they do Nami?

Nami: Luffy made fifteen beli, Zoro made forty, Sanji made thirty-five, Ace made fifty.

Yumi: so Luffy gets to be barbie?

Nami: *nods*

*few moments later*

Luffy: *pouts in a short pink satin dress, a blond wig, sparkly body glitter, baby blue contacts, all the fixings*

Nami: *takes a picture* soo blackmail

Yumi: *laughs*

Me: now, now lady's there's still the winner,

Ace: hm, *thinks* it'd be funny to see the new girl's face *smirks*

Fuyuki: you people are insane *sweat drops*

Ace: I don't think so *gropes her*

Fuyuki: *turns purple* get off me you perv!

2. Yumi, have sex with Yoru, Ace and Zoro (Separately) then announce who was the best in front of the entire crew!

Me: the funnest part of'em all XD an for your amusement I give small story sample~ :p

His lips gently on mine, the way he touched me drove me wild, "Please~" I begged through soft moans. He just smirked at me, trailing a hand up my leg. I pulled him closer, I wanted him so bad. Our lips met, his tongue meeting mine an toying with it.

*later XD deck of ship

Zoro: well?

Yumi: *face red* Yoru

3. Ladies dress up in reveling lingerie And be Sanji's Servants for a day (Like a harem do whatever he wants whenever he wants without complaint:p), the boys can't do anything about it and have to watch whenever Sanji 'Does it' with one

Me: XD niiice, now since you don't specify, I'll torture all the girls.

Robin: *sighs a little wearing some black lace lingerie*

Nami: *puffs up her cheeks arms crossed wearing some silky lacy green lingerie*

Yumi: *blushes slightly wearing slight sparkly red lingerie*

Kora: *stretches wearing some satin green lingerie*

Onyx: *crosses her arms wearing some onyx black lingerie*

Fuyuki: I refuse to be apart of this!

Sanji: *eyes in heart form* ahh ladies~ you all look so lovely~

*hugs Onyx's waist an kisses Nami's cheek*

Nami: *sighs*

Onyx: ..this is so perverted

4. Franky Kiss a Rabid Squirrel

Franky: *shrugs okay*

Timber the rabid squirrel: *stares intensely at Franky*

Franky: *kisses Timber*

*moments later sirens could be heard through out the area*

Me: the people still refuse to tell me what they did to Franky o3o

5. Sanji, what would you do if you were caught spying on five girls while in a hot spring and they caught you. Ready to beat the *#*$ Out of you

Sanji: RUN~! *Runs*

Group of girls: *chase after him*

Last dare for now XD

Me: :D

6. Yo Ace, the new girl Fuyuki's making a cake in the kitchen, go in there and use the batter on her, then do whatever you want with her XD

Ace: *smirks an puts the batter on her* well, don't you look cute

Fuyuki: *blushes slightly* what are you doing?

Ace: *teasingly licks the batter of her neck*

Me: what happen's next I'll leave to your imagination~ :3

Till next chapter ;)

Me: *nods* :3


	53. Chapter 53

Today triple baka an her friends writes to us, Ello triple an friend~ :D

from me and my best friend today!

Me: i know *nods* :3

From friend...

1. Sanji, for a whole day, wait on Zoro as much as you wait on Nami! No objections, violence, and Zoro can have fun~

Zoro: *smirks an thinks*

Sanji: *sweat drops* oh gawd

Zoro: go lick the Usopp's underwear in front of everyone,

Sanji: waaaa

Zoro: you heard me,

2. Someone should rape Ace!

Me: any volunteers?

3. A group of girls need to parade around Luffy wearing their swimsuits for a whole day!

*the group of girls dance around Luffy in the swim wear: 1 clown girl, 1 emo girl, 1 dumb blond, 1 she-male (XD), 2 normals, an 1 tipsy red head*

Luffy: uuuhhhhh

4. Ace and Sanji have to have a make-out session!

Sanji: nooo! I need something that taste good!

Ace: what's that suppose to mean!

Sanji: your worse then burnt toast!  
Ace: I'll show ya burnt toast!

5. Sanji has to stalk Ace around all day wearing nothing but cat ears and a tail!

Ace: haven't we gone over this before? you are not a cat!

Sanji: *puppy face*

Ace: you don't even have your animal faces right! Pfft

6. Nami, sell Luffy to Ace. Of course, Ace, you can do whatever you want to him he's yours. :)

Ace: *drags Luffy around* explain to me again, why I had to buy you back?

Luffy: cause Nami-,

Ace: *sighs* common lets get something to eat,

Luffy: yay! food!

7. Usopp, rape Yumi on the middle of the deck (no one can object!) Then, Yumi, tell us If Luffy or Usopp are better in bed!

Usopp: huh, she really is a slut..

Yumi: baka!

*little later*

Yumi: *shivers* there both horrid!

Ok we're done!

Me: for now you mean? :3


	54. Chapter 54

From Sven:

1. Franky, do the wedgies on Sanji. Sanji can't protest. Same goes for Ace, but from Yumi and Zoro.

Franky: *shrugs an drags Sanji over*

Sanji: *sobs* why me!

~x~

Ace: *sweat drops*

Zoro: *gives him a wedgie*

Ace: *cringes*

Yumi: do I have to do that to him?

2. Usopp, eat a mushroom right now. I know you hate them but now eat 5 mushrooms.

Usopp: *swallows his pride an eats the mushrooms practically gagging while doing so*

3. Zoro, take a sword along with the scabbard. Shove it in Yumi's Nami's and Robin's ass. Let's see how far it goes. xD(must be on the deck in front of everyone)

Zoro: *shrugs an does so*

Nami: I'm going to kill you baka!

Robin: *whimpers*

Nami , du bist so schön(german)

Nami: vielen dank, Sven

4.(I just thought of a sick one)Zoro take Ace's pants off and masturbate his dick. Yumi kneel in front of Ace and you know the drill.

Zoro: what am I a slut now?

Yumi: just do it~

Zoro: *undoes Ace's pants an slides them off*

Ace: what a interesting site this is, *chuckles*

Zoro: *squeezes his dick hard*

Ace: *blushes* oi! oi! easy!

Yumi: *giggles*

Oh! I almost forgot. Gab, you forgot to answer a few questions from before.

Me: omg! i did to! I shalls fixers dat nows~

, tell the strawhats about how you got owned from the south bird(the bird from sky island)

Me: o3o *used youtube to help me...*

Zoro: damn bird *grumbles*

Yumi: well~?

Zoro: we don't need to discuss that,

Yumi: just like when you played babysitter? (episode 318)

Zoro: waaah! how do you know about- ROBIN!

take 2 viagra pills now!Take Yumi with you in a room to see how much you can hold it. Zoro can come if he wants to take precautions.

*in the room*

Ace: *sits on the bed beside Yumi* soo~

Yumi: *teases* you can't stand it can you

Zoro: *yawns*

Ace: *whispers in her ear* like you can?


	55. Chapter 55

From triple baka:

I shall attempt to ask questions! And by the way.. It's sad when I can translate the german... Fuck!

Me: can't you mean? :3 Sven was saying the Nami was beautiful an Nami was thanking him *nods* an yay questions~

Robin, Nami, and Yumi, go have a threesome, and Zoro, you have to take Viagra but, you can't participate but you have to watch!

Me: tehe~

Robin an Nami intense there kiss, Robin slowly sliding her hand up Yumi's leg. Zoro rests his elbows on the chair, closing his eyes slight blush on his face.

Ace, take any person (besides Yumi) and fuck them on deck in front of everyone

Ace: *strokes imaginary beard* maybe that new girl

Luffy, your captain, so you can have Nami as your personal slave for a day. You have to go through with this, and Nami, no protesting!

Nami: *gulps*

Luffy: MEAT~!

Nami: what about it?

Luffy: what would meat underwear look like...

Nami: your kidding right?

Luffy: *shakes head*

Robin, who, besides Franky, would you like to fuck you? Whoever it is, you have to give Robin what she wants!

Robin: well, I can't really think of anyone else *shrug*

Yumi, wear sexy clothes around Zoro all day, and see how long he can go without fucking you!

Yumi: *grins* sounds like fun *stretches, wearing a mini mini black skirt an a sheer white with black detail tank*

Zoro: *mumbles* just trying to torture me...

Yumi: *sticks her tongue out* haha~

Zoro, you have a hall pass! (you can have sex with anyone you want for a week). Yumi, see how long you last before breaking and fucking Zoro. During the hall pass week, neither of you can fuck each other, just other people.

Zoro: so I can fuck anyone huh? *smirks*

Yumi: why..?

*4 days later*

Yumi pulls Zoro into the hall, "What?" Zoro asked raising his eyebrow. She pulled him into a kiss, he leaned his bag "Ah, ah, ah, the hall pass." he smirked

"Forget the pass!"

I done for now!

Me: :3


	56. Chapter 56

From the one, the only, triple baka:

No I can translate. I in German 1 :) and have 3 more years... Fuuuuuuck

Me: ahs, . *has tried Spanish but gave up, so only thing I know is English*

Fuyuki (did I spell that right?). Have sex with Ace right now on deck

Me: *thumbs up* it was spelled right :D

Fuyuki: Why I outta-, this is porn house!

Ace: Aw, is ice queen scared~?

Nami, fuck Zoro on deck and see who can go longest nonstop fucking :)

Me: XD Nice

*5 hours later*

Nami: *pants* stop please, I can't

Zoro: *smirks*

Robin, either fuck Luffy or Zoro right now, and if Yumi gets jealous, you can join

Robin: swordsman-san,

Zoro: *sweat drops* can't I train?

Robin: *shook her head*

Usopp and Luffy fuck each other right now in front of Crew!

*in unison, they whine* But why~~~

Me: Cause she said so! Don't make me get the frying pan!

Usopp: *clings to Luffy* the frying pan's scary! and and it hurts!

Luffy: I can take it!

Yumi: *sweat drop*

Zoro, who's better in bed, Yumi or Robin? If you need a refresher, you can have 10 min with each before you choose

Zoro: who's better? Hm,...

Yumi: you have to think about this?

Zoro: yes.

Yumi: of course,

Zoro *sticks his tongue out*

I think that's it now... To German hw I didn't do! :)

Me: Rawrels~! Isn't nine in German mean no? o3o


	57. Chapter 57

More from triple baka~

I. Hate. German. Class

Me: *hates school in general*

Fuyuki, you have to have sex with Zoro. Then tell Ace if him or Zoro is better in bed xD

Fuyuki: I'm not sleeping with anyone! *throws ice spear*

Ace, is Fuyuki or Yumi better in bed? Make sure both are present for your answer ;)

Ace: ah, f-

Fuyuki: your a real idiot you know that?

Yumi: *thinks* lets see how this goes

Ace: now, now my sleeping beauty-

Fuyuki: *puts ice spear to his neck* stop calling me that! I'm not your anything!

Nami, you have to have sex with Luffy. Nuf said

Me: clasic pair up? :p I think there pairing name was LuNa?

I don't know I can never member those things xD

Nami: Luffy!

Luffy: huh?

Nami: *pants* you need to be gentle!

Luffy: *nods*

Zoro, who's better, Nami or Yumi ?

Zoro: Yumi.

Thts all I got for now..., German makes my head hurt 3:

Me: math makes my head hurt! Dx


	58. Chapter 58

From the one, the only,

triple baka~~

I'm gonna mess with them!

Me: go for it!

Whole crew, go to high school for a whole day. Then everyone (including Onyx, Ace, and Kora ect...) tell us what you liked, what you hated, and anything 'fun' you did, like pranks or random moments.

Me: AWESOME!

Yumi: that means, she approves with two thumbs up.

Me: Yush! To torture them more, I say make it 7 days instead of a whole day. :D

*1 week later*

Luffy: they didn't have meat! *sobs with puppy eyes* an people were so mean!

Zoro: wouldn't let keep my swords the baka, instead they played 'football' *glares* no training, no sake, **NEVER** again.

Nami: it was so cool~ all the boys were fawning over me an Robin~ no one messed with us!

Usopp: everyone made fun of me! they threw dodge balls at me! *sobs in emo corner*

Sanji: there were so many lovely ladies~! I don't know why they kept calling me a pervert thou,...

Chopper: they nurse wouldn't let me help, she said I was hazardous an that animals weren't allowed on school property...

Robin: they had a nice libaray to much rucus thou

Franky: they took away my speedos! *sobs* teenagers are so cruel!

Brook: I got to teach the music class~

Ace: it was funny to see them all squirm when I let the coffee machine on fire *chuckles*

Yumi: being called a slut, *shakes head* at least it was funny to see Kora get told no

Kora: I'm a princess darn you! *throws dagger at a student*

Student Simon: Oi! Oi!

Onyx: *glares at Ace* he broke the coffee machine

Fuyuki: it was lame an boring!


	59. Chapter 59

From Sven~

wanna know what makes my head hurt? Math, Physics and chemistry. I have 5 in English (that's A in USA). I want to ask you another thing, but I'll PM you ok?

Me: aaahhhhh *can see the headaches now* an okie dokies :3

1. I want everyone to gather up with the exception of Usopp. In pairs I want you to look into each others' eyes and suppress your laughter as much as you can. Cause those who will laugh will have to suffer divine punishment. Usopp's nose in your vagina or ass if it's male and Usopp has to inhale and EXHALE hard! I want many loosers pls Gab?

Me: *thumbs up* will do, pairings Nami Zoro, Franky Robin, Brook Sanji, Luffy Yumi.

*moments later*

Usopp: *looks up* I heard laughter!

Robin: *covers her mouth to try an hush her giggling*

...

Robin: *face red* stop it!

Usopp: *continues breathing deeply* nope

Victim order: Robin, Sanji, Franky, Yumi, Luffy.

Usopp: Robin didn't like it, Sanji bout killed me, Franky wouldn't stop crying, Yumi kicked me in the nuts, an Luffy squirmed *nods*

2. Chopper, take a Viagra pill. First, do it with Nami then Robin and last but not least Yumi. All separately, one by one and must be on deck with people watching. NO PROTESTS! comments are acceptable.

*during Robin*

Franky: waaahh

Sanji: *had already fell over from seeing Chopper with Nami*

Yumi: *slips away an hides behind Zoro*

Zoro: *sleeps*

Brook: Yohoho! More then panties,

Nami: *collapsed on the deck still panting slightly*

3. Robin, how do you feel after that cruel punishment?

Robin: ...no amount of words could describe it

4. Usopp, How's your nose?

Usopp: wet an sticky.

Now I want you to run at your fullest and bang your head on the wall

Usopp: me?

Brook, you either cut of your afro or you have to play Jimmy hendrix-Hey Joe (weird no?)

Me: makes me think of the song Cotten Eyed Joe... *on my video game Just Dance*

Brook: *plays Hey Joe*

6. All strawhat members must get in a line and kneel. Usopp, must drink a whole bottle of laxative and wait till it kicks in. Take off your pants and poop on their heads. I want to see every ones reactions

Me: O.O wow

Yumi: *shivers* disgusting!

*minutes later*

Sanji: *kicking Usopps ass*

Sanji , take a cigar. Chew it for 5 min and then swallow it.

Sanji: *chokes*

8. Zoro, light a cigar. And then shove it in Sanji's ass hole XD

Zoro: like a toy rocket *does that an Sanji goes flying*

That's it for now, I think. You can PM me about Oranges

Me: yush, I need to settle with a plot, I have a few ideas I wanna run by you :D

Aaand I'm off to sleep *ZzZzZzZz*

Me: night :3


	60. Chapter 60

Welcome, welcome one an all to,

well you know where you are xD

I'm happy to introduce Aurora Nightz,

She has very awesome stories I highly recommend reading Little Black Star :D

now Aurora writes to us-

Ace: why do you say 'us' it's just you typing these things.

Me: *hits with frying pan* never interrupt me while I making introductions, now apologize or I bring out the _hammer_

Ace: ...bring it on!

*moments later*

Any who~

_Here's some ;)_

Me: yay~!

_*Evil laughter and lightning in background*_

Me: *watches lightning* huh the rains picking up again

_1. Ace Rape Fuyuki in the showers she gets off way to lightly_

Ace: okay~

Yumi: how could you agree to that so easy?

Ace: *shrugs an goes to the shower*

Fuyuki: *currently in the shower*

Ace: *sneaks in an pulls her close*

Fuyuki: *blushes slightly* let go of me you perv!

Ace: hm,... nah

Fuyuki: nah?

Ace: *smirks*

_2. Force Robin to listen to Jutine Beaver songs for two hours straight_

Robin: *reading*

*boom box starts playing the music*

Robin: *shrugs an reads*

*30 minutes later*

Robin: *takes a hammer to the boom box, finally silencing it*

_3. Have fun Robin?_

Robin: would you have 'fun'?

_4. Yumi what's your most embarrassing memory ?_

Yumi: *blushes* uhm...

Ace: *pokes* well,

Zoro: don't think she has very many

Ace: no, not true. she has some funny ones *smiles*

Yumi: *hits Ace with hammer*

Zoro: your not allowed to handle those things

Yumi: *sticks her tongue out*

Ace: *pounces back up* like when she was 13, we went to the beach. uuh, longish story short I ended up ruining her bikini top. an as if that wasn't bad enough she got her picture on the cover of the newspaper the next day

Yumi: I'm gonna kill you!

Zoro: *takes the hammer away an rolls his eyes*

_5. Luffy would you trade your Nakama's life for a lifetime supply of meat and the title of Pirate king?_

Luffy: you can't replace nakama

_ does the crew have crushes on, go one answer XD_

Luffy: whats a 'crush'? why is there milk in the girls.. thingies? why do they have different parts? how is a baby made?

Sanji: ...*shoves meat in Luffy's face*

Luffy: *eats an shuts up*

Sanji: I like Nami-swan an Onyx-chwan~~!

Zoro: *rolls eyes*

Yumi: *pounces on Zoro* it's obvious no?

Ace: new girl's kinda cute hm...

Usopp: ...I might be gay

Chopper: waaahh

Nami: *sweat drop*

Franky: Robin's pretty cool

Robin: *currently taking a nap*

Brook: there was a girl back when I was alive,...

_Goodbye and Goodnight ;)_

Me: *nods* :3 *random* did you know that I got up 1 hour ago (1:15pm) but stayed up til practically 10am?

Rp: you need to sleep!

Me: ..its hard to sleep *shift eyes*

Rp: *face palms an takes DSi away*

Me: nooooooo! *snatches back* mine.


	61. Chapter 61

From triple baka:

Questions~! (crew be afraid!)

Me: I'm sure they are xD

whole crew + everyone else- strip right now and show us your underwear (even of your not wearing them!)

Luffy: *naked bounces around the ship*

Zoro: *sighs an leans against the post in his black boxers*

Yumi: *blushes an clings to Zoro in her silky white thong an matching bra*

Nami: *sighs in her orange striped tank an orange panties*

Robin: *stretches an yawns in her sexy lacy black lingerie*

Onyx: *sips her coffee in a dark red bra an panties*

Sanji: *in a speedo of all things falls back from nose bleed*

Brook: *shrugs* what's there to see from a skeleton? I'm nothing but bones, Yohoho!

Franky: *poses naked*

Usopp: *works on his project an in his briefs*

Ace: where's the food? *naked*

Fuyuki: you people are idiots!

Ace: oh? *pulls on her kimono*

Fuyuki: *blushes slightly* baka! get off!

Fuyuki, how was Aces rape~?

Nilla: Hi~ I'm Nilla. I'll be introduced better later, anyway I'm here because Fuyuki an Ace are currently fighting.

Chopper: *tilts head*

Nilla: so, sadly she can't get to your question right now *smiles* I'll give her the message

Fuyuki: he's a baka! *hits Ace's head*

Ace: *grumbles*

Ace, how's Fuyuki in bed?

Ace: *smirks*

*then gets hit in the head knocking him out*

That's all for now!

Me: for now :D


	62. Chapter 62

Yahoo! A side from the headache I currently hold I just finished typing a lengthy chapter of Broken Girl, any who today we hear from triple baka:

Hmmmm... Lets see about questions!

Me: :DD

Ace, swallow a whole bottle of Viagra. Zoro, you, and Yumi are to be locked into a room together. Yumi is to be tied down to the bed. Zoro can't fuck Yumi until Ace is done, an Ace can do what he wants to either of them. Afterwards, tell the crew how it went

Ace: people are insane *swallows pills*

*7 hours later~*

Ace: *skips around the ship*

Chopper: well, he's a bit loopy from taking the whole bottle but he's okay (to a point) now

Ace: we had so much fun~ we had a tea party even! Ooo, I even found the sweet stuff~~~

Yumi: *sweat drops*

Zoro: *sleeps*

Ace: *pulls down Yumi's underwear an her skirt up an points at her wet whole* it's sweet in there *nods*

Yumi: *blushes like mad then kicks Ace*

Sanji, you an Onyx are going to be in the kitchen. Onyx is to be strapped to the table. Sanji you take a Viagra an have your fun. Onyx, tell us how it went :)

*few hours later*

Onyx: ...it was interesting

Yumi: how so?

Onyx: wish you knew huh? *sticks tongue out*

that's all for Now!

Me: *nods*


	63. Chapter 63

From triple baka:

Hmmmm...

Me: :DDDD

Ace and Zoro, Yumi is to lock you guys in a room with her for 12 hrs. Yumi, they can do whatever they want to you and each other

*3 hours into it*

Ace: nnn, I'm bored!

Yumi: so?

Ace: fix it.

Yumi: how am I- *gets cut off by Ace kissing her*

Zoro: *rolls eyes an pulls Yumi into his lap*

Ace: hey!

Zoro: *stuck his tongue out*

Usopp, which guy do you have a crush on?

Usopp: ...luffy

Onyx, Sanji's alone in his room tied to his bed. Have fun~

Onyx: is he now? *smirks an walks off*

Zoro, who on the ship will you fuck? Yumi is not valid! Whoever you choose has to be your slave for a week and so does Yumi. They have to do whatever you say to. ANYTHING goes. :)

Zoro: *thinks* does the Alice girl count? guess not, hm. Not sure.

Hmmm.. I think that's all for now!

Me: :D bacon *flies around*


	64. Chapter 64 Rushed Chapter! xD

From Mbak Selotip:

HEEEEY! SORRY I REVIEW UR STORY NOW. I THINK UR STORY IS AMAZING. Buut...

Me: Hiya Tankie~ :D *thou I'm not sure who this be xD*

Since Nami doesn't pair with anyone... Can she be with Sanji? PRETTY PLEASE? I adore this ship and maybe I adore you more if you paired them, please :puppy eyes:

Me: I'm actually a fan of the pairing xD hm, you actually just gave me an plot for my Broken Girl story! :D

hmm... Bout the challenge.. It should be mature-content, eh? I just can't think one of it X(

Me: tis fine, I'm rushing this xD *has 10mins to type this what a fail*

kay kay... Just ask the whole Strawhat Crews plus Ace and Yumi to play DARE OR DARE EXTREME. Whoever get the turns should fuck each other—It can be yaoi, yuri, or straight xD

Me: hm, I like this tomorrow I'll have that part up!

Ace: noooo!

Yumi: *sweat drop*

Eh, you update fast right? Daily? This is interesting. Keep it up.

Me: thanks xD I hate to keep people waiting lol

Aaand... I'm very sorry I reviewed late. I just found this story today at rated-M entries =))

Me: hm, late? *tilts head* don't see how your late

And, I'm sorry I reviewed as anonymous, and I'm sorry is my english are bad "orz

Me: your english is fine xD I'm addicted to text talk so *shrug*

HAHAHA I'm sorry for anything LOL =))

Me: your fine, sorry for the rushed chapter xD

With love~ C.C

Me: *thinks: hmm, wonder who this is*


	65. Chapter 65 Makeup chappie :3

Woot~!

We had a challenge from Mbak Selotip,

'DARE OR DARE EXTREME'

Me: I thought this was interesting, thou I was an am unsure how I should do it :p

So, lets see if it's a fail shall we?

Everyone gathered on the grassy deck of the sunny,

Chopper sadly couldn't attend the groups game do to a previous injury. He is stable now but his mind is not ready for such a task.

"So, how do we play?" Luffy the straw hatted captian asked

"How do you not know?" Ace said baffled on he couldn't know

"It's simple captian-san, your partner chooses a dare for you to do. If you can not complete it, then you have to roll the dice to do what the dice says." Robin explained holding the set of dice

"I want Usopp to be my partner!" Luffy jumped on him

Robin giggled,

"So who's the other teams?" Usopp asked

"Hm," Robin thought

Ace shrugged "I'll team up with Robin,"

"Zoro an Sanji can team up," Yumi laughed

"HEY!" the men said in unison

Robin nodded

"So, I'll be with Yumi." Nami said sitting beside her

"Alright, so everyone has their partners." Usopp said

"Now we play," Robin said simply

"Who goes first?" Yumi asks

Sanji pointed to Zoro, visa versa

Sweat drops where seen throught out the crew, the men started to bicker.

"Sanji can go first," Luffy spoke up

"I dare ero-cook to,-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT BAKA BRAINS!"

"To be a girl for a week. Clothes, voice, hair, everything." Zoro nodded

"Why in hell would I listen to a marimo?"

"It's the rules of the game ero-cook."

Me: haha, how was that?


	66. Chapter 66

From triple baka:

Yay I'm gonna ask questions an challenges!

Me: bring it! :D

Ace, you are the leader for a day. Everyone has to Listen and do whatever Ace tells you to. Ace, anything goes. U have power for 5 hrs!

Ace: Awesome! *laughs* Curly brow fetch me the best meat an the city!

Sanji: *twitches an goes out*

Ace: now girls, strip of your clothes!

Nami: *crosses arms* No way!

Robin: *smiles an rolls eyes*

Yumi: *sweat drop*

Fuyuki: Not happening!

Onyx: *wasn't paying attention*

Yumi, I need to ask, how big is Zoro's dick?

Yumi: *smirks* hm, 7, 8 maybe.

Zoro, prove it!

Zoro: why!

Yumi: *hugs Zoro*

Sanji, how big are you?

Sanji: pffft, bigger then marimo

Onyx, can u back him up or is he a liar?

Onyx: m, I don't think he's that big.

Sanji: Onyx-chwan~!

Onyx: you'll live

Usopp, ask Luffy out on a date

Usopp: Luffy, can I talk to you?

Luffy: *eating meat* wah?

Usopp: *takes his meat*

*everyone looks at Usopp shocked*

Ace, explain to Luffy what a date is

Ace: a date Luffy is when to people go out together see if they really like each other

Luffy: *whines* Ace I'm eat'in

Ace: *shrugs* I tried

Nami, you can have "fun" with any guy you want. No questions asked!

Nami: hm *smirks*

That's all for now!

Me: okie dokie~ :D


	67. Chapter 67

From triple baka:

Yumi and Onyx, help Zoro prove to everyone he's bigger than Sanji. Onyx and Yumi, strip them from their pants and see who is bigger!

Zoro: I'll pass

Sanji: *twitches*

*there pants where removed*

Yumi: hows that? *giggles*

Hmmm... Can't think of any more today :(

Me: tis kay :3


	68. Chapter 68 SVEN RETURNS!

1. Hahaha Hisashi burida da naa, mugiwara kaizoku dan. Missed me? It's been awfully quiet since I left, don't you think?

Me: *glomp* Of course I missed you! Damn it get on more! An yes it has.

Kiru: I like like can't read the first part!

Me: Oh hush!

2. Nami, 20 push-ups right here right now. If you don't make them in 6 sec. you have to strip in front of the crew butt ass naked

Nami: *sighs an starts doing push ups making it to 14 in 6 seconds*

Yumi: you heard the man, strip time.

Nami: *strips*

Sanji: *gets noosebleed an passes it out*

3. Zoro, make 10 push-ups but with 600 pounds of weight on your back. Sanji, Luffy and Usopp, do the same.

Zoro: heh easy *does push ups with some ease*

Sanji: *grumbles trying to keep up*

Luffy: *squirms underneath the weight* It doesn't like me!~

Usopp: *broke his back an ribs not even a second after the weight was distrubited do to this he was escorted out of the scene to prevent under veiwers from seeing the on scene blood crushing violence*

OK! Enough foreplay my ladies

Me: *giggle* that was some weird foreplay, I must say

4. Ace, get a vibrator. Take your pants off and sit on it. Endure for 20 sec. Same for Zoro and Yumi.

Me: *breaks down laughing*

Ace: F-f-funny f-for y-y-you m-m-maybe! *so far has endured 5 seconds of vibrator*

Zoro: *trys to ignore the vibrator in his ass an sleep*

Yumi: *bites her lip as her face keeps getting redder with blush*

5. Nami, you limbered up a bit. I'll go easy on you this one. Choose a straw hat (not Ace) and grab his "you know what".

Nami: *walks over to Sanji who's currently asleep an grabs his dick*

Sanji: *eyes pop open wide an stares at Nami*

6. Sanji, get an egg and give it to Yumi. Yumi, shove it up his ass. Sanji, shit it out and while you are doing it start acting like a chicken. Zoro you like this?

Yumi: *sweat drops*

Sanji: *squats an clucks*

Zoro: *facepalms* Idiots! I live with flipp'in idiots!

7. Chopper, take a viagra pill. Put a blindfold and run until you find the unfortunate soul. That person must not resist regardless of the gender. All on deck!

Me: O-O I feel sorry for that person already

Chopper: *runs into Sanji*

Sanji: *looks down at him* Oh god...

Me: nevermind~ *doesn't feel bad at all*

8. Yumi, Yumi, Yumi. What should I do with you? If I gave you any porn stuff it would be a cliché move. So here it is. Choose a member to give you a piggy back ride.

Yumi: yes an no, it's been pretty quite soo. *shrugs an gets a piggy back ride from Ace*

9. Nami, grab luffy's dick and stretch it about 2 meters. Start rubbing it and put it in front of your face xD. Let's see what happens. All on deck, by the way.

Me: I'm starting to think you have a thing for people watching xD

Luffy: *whines* but Nami I don't wanna~

Nami: *rolls her eyes stretching it out an starts rubbing it*

Luffy: *instantly shuts up an blushes*

Nami: *gives him a good lick*

Sanji: *dies instantaniously*

10. And last, but not least, Robin, you must kick every male crewmember including Ace where the sun don't shine. Use all your might (or you can just use your powers to make this challenge a living hell. And Zoro, you must depilate all of the females' genitals with a ducttape including Ace.

Me: *looks up depilate on google* ...Oh gawd this won't end well! xD

Robin: *starts kicking some nuts*

Zoro: *starts ductaping*

Me: ...those two have made it a compition. moments later an there both down to each other.

Robin: *starts to give a swift kick but is blocked an instead given a strip of ducttape on her leg making it uncomfortable to move her leg*

Zoro: *grins feeling victorious an moving in closer for the kill all move when he feels sudden mass of pain in his nut region cluthing it he in terms falls over leaving Robin victorious in the end*

That's it for now. Like them, hate them? Spit it out.

Me: awww~~ *glomp* don't leave me! course I liked them how'd you like my answer to 10? little demonstration of my action skills hehe~


	69. Chapter 69

Oh my gosh~! Robo-Tula, I'm sorry for my slowness it's been awhile since anyone's asked a quesions you see ^^;

I sign up because of your story,it is the best!

Me: aww thankie~ ^w^

Yumi,can you give Ace to me? Oh,please! If no,How much do I need to pay for you?:3

Yumi: *blinks* well uh,that depends.. how much you willing to pay?

This is to Smoker,You have have blushes is Alabastan(sp?) for Luffy who said thank you to you thinking him is saying I love you?(Question from my friend:p)

Me: *headtilt* If I understand this question currectly,

Smoker: why on the green world would I love that trouble some monkey boy?

Ace,would you date me*blushes*?

Ace: my, my, seems ladies can't get enough of me~ I'm flattered, we shall see~

Zoro,please do a promised that you love Yumi FOREVER.^^

Me: you read broken girl? *sparkle eyes* an here I thought that story was going to end

Zoro: Nani? Author you can't be serious

Me: sadly, I am/was. now answer!

Zoro: don't see why I wouldn't.

Me: well~ if some people have anything to say about it~

Usopp,is SOGEKING really your friend?Or your cousin?(tried to be innocent)

Usopp: He's my great friend who is a cousin *nods proudly*

To straw hats and Ace-kun,Do you know what "D" 's mean?

Me: even I'm uncertain, I wanna say Dragon, but even he has the mysterious D.

Ace!Would You really date with me if I give you 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons of meat(or food)?

Ace: *drools* YES!

From your laugh-to-death-reader,Robo-Tula


End file.
